Juste un long rêve
by Eris90
Summary: Axel.Reno.Riku. Trois ados avec leurs problèmes. Entre sexe,drogue et autres, arriveront-ils à se reveiller à temps, ou resteront-ils prisonniers de ce long rêve ? Le chrono est en marche... Akuroku; Soriku; Reno/Roxas.
1. Effet de style

_**Titre**_ : Juste un long rêve

_**Rating**_ : A voir. je determinerai ça au fur et à mesure. Mais on va mettre M par précaution.

_**Couples**_ : Ce sera surement un Akuroku, un reno/roxas et un soriku. Il est aussi tout à fait possible que j'en rajoute d'autre, par-ci par-là.

_**Disclamer**_ : La propriété de Kingdom Hearts ainsi que Final fantasy et de ses personnages revient à Square Enix. Rien n'est à moi.

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Eh bien, C'est ma première fic sur Kingdom Hearts, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Tous vos commentaires sont les bienvenus !

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous/toutes.

.

.

.

.

Reno jeta une fois de plus un coup d'œil au radio réveil qui se trouvait juste à coter de lui.

Cela faisait plus de dix fois qu'il le regardait en moins de quinze minutes. Plus que sept….

Sept petites minutes avant que sa journée monotone ne commence. Déjà, il entendait de légers grognements provenir de la chambre de son frère, lui indiquant que ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à sortir de sa léthargie… dans dix minutes… tout au plus.

Le roux tenta vainement de profiter de ses derniers instants de sommeil en s'enfouissant d'avantage dans la fine couverture, mais à nouveau, son regard se tourna vers la machine qui n'allait pas tarder à émettre son cri perçant, mais qui pour l'instant lui indiquait qu'il lui restait cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes pour quoi déjà ?

Reno tenta tant bien que mal de remettre ses idées en place, mais la bouteille de vodka qu'il s'était enfilé la veille ne l'aidait à retrouver la mémoire.

Concentré, il n'entendit pas le pas pressé qui s'approchait, jusqu'à ce que la porte qui séparait le salon d'où dormait Reno de la chambre de son frère ne s'ouvre violemment et que la voix d'Axel ne le sorte de ses songes.

_ Allez, debout feignasse ! On va finir par être en retard ! Et dès le premier jour, ça crains assez, tu penses pas ?

Axel reçut pour seule réponse un oreiller qui vain s'écraser contre le mur se situant derrière lui, ne manquant pas de lui frôler dangereusement l'épaule au passage.

Reno tilta. Le premier jour ? Puis tout lui revins, les idées se remirent à leurs places. Il se releva immédiatement.

Et merde ! Cette connerie de rentrée scolaire lui avait tout simplement échappé.

_ Eh bah ! Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur au réveil à ce que je vois ! ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Axel. J'y repenserai à deux fois la prochaine fois, moi, avant de rendre service à mon cher frère afin de lui éviter un retard !

A présent bien réveillé, le roux toisa son jumeau d'un regard lourd.

_ Me fait pas rire Ax', depuis quand toi, tu te soucies d'arriver en retard à un cours, hein ?

_ Comment ? Axel prit un air faussement choqué. Mais saches que j'arrive TOUJOURS à l'heure !

Il afficha un sourire carnassier avant de reprendre.

_ Du moins, pour le premier jour. Après tout, c'est le moment idéal pour dresser son tableau de chasse parmi les petits nouveaux !

Reno soupira. Son frère était tout simplement irrécupérable et il sentait que cette année allait être lourde.

Il se leva enfin et commença à chercher des habits passablement propres à travers les innombrables tas qui trainaient un peu partout. Il enfila après courte réflexion un jean délavé et un haut déchiré au nivaux du coude puis alla rejoindra son hérisson de frère dans ce qui leurs servaient de cuisine.

_ Au fait. balança t-il à l'autre. Cette nuit, c'est moi qui dors dans le lit. Parce que ça va faire une semaine que je me farcis le canapé et j'commence sérieusement à avoir le dos en compote !

_ Ok, Ok, pas de problème. répondit Axel sans vraiment l'écouter.

.

.

.

C'est après un maigre petit déjeuner que les deux frères décidèrent enfin de partir en direction du lycée ou les attendait déjà Riku, un jeune aux cheveux teints en gris-argent (« Totalement rebelle ! » selon Riku ) de leur âge qu'ils connaissaient depuis deux ans.

Après une rapide poignée de main, Axel entra dans le vif du sujet et Reno ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

_ Alors, vieux, t'as repéré de jolis lots ?

Riku quitta son expression neutre pour afficher un sourire carnassier.

_ Quelque uns, ouais. Je sens que cette année va débuter très tôt pour nous !

Axel émit un rire en donnant une frappe dans le dos de l'argenté tandis que Reno s'éloignait des deux compères pour se diriger vers le tableau des classes. Quand ses deux là commençaient à parler conquêtes, cela tournait rapidement à l'obscène et dès le matin, c'était pas le top. Il chercha son nom parmi les classes et soupira. Il était une fois de plus avec les deux autres. Il plaignit presque intérieurement les professeurs qui devraient les supporter cette année et se dirigea lentement vers sa classe.

Il préférait attendre patiemment dans les couloirs plutôt que dans la cour.

Trop bruyant.

Il fût étonnement surpris de voir que deux élèves attendaient déjà devant la salle. Il regarda sa montre.

Pourtant, il restait encore un bon quart d'heure avant le début des cours.

Il essaya de se tenir à distance raisonnable des deux jeunes, mais bien vite, l'un d'entre eux le remarqua et se dirigea tout de suite vers lui. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et tandis naturellement sa main. Le roux eut haussement de sourcil.

_ Salut, moi c'est Sora, et là-bas, c'est Roxas, mon frère, et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

Reno toisa un instant l'énergumène devant lui avant de répondre mollement.

_ Reno.

Il pensait que le brun allait le laisser tranquille après qu'il lui ai répondu comme ça, mais pourtant, le plus jeune ne perdit en rien son sourire et continua, toujours de façon enjouée.

_ Enchanté ! Dis moi, t'es dans cette classe ? C'est bizarre, tu fais plus vieux. Puis il s'empressa de rajouter. Enfin, je veux dire, pas si vieux non plus, seulement, tu n'a pas vraiment la tête d'un élève de seconde !

Reno avait bien envi de balancer à cette demi portion de lui foutre la paix et de dégager, seulement il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'attire d'ennuie dès le premier jour.

_ J'ai redoublé. répondit-il simplement.

_ Ah je vois, c'est pour ça ! Je comprends mieux, bon, et bien j'espère qu'on pourra vite devenir amis et …

_ Sora, arrête, je crois que tu le mets mal à l'aise là.

Le roux tourna les yeux vers le dénommé Roxas, resté silencieux jusque là. Il ressemblait vraiment au petit brun, à l'unique différence que ses cheveux à lui étaient blonds et qu'il affichait un visage plus posé.

_ Ah, oui, je suis désolé. Bredouilla Sora un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

C'est pas vraie... mais il s'arrêtait jamais de sourire celui là ? Reno se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas se décrocher un muscle à force, quand la sonnerie retentie.

Peut à peut, les élèves s'amassèrent devant les différentes portes, attendant la venue des professeurs.

Axel et Riku arrivèrent enfin, visiblement toujours en pleine discussion et vinrent se placer naturellement aux cotés de Reno.

_ Nan mais franchement, il était trop bon celui là, vraiment dommage que ça se soit finit comme ça.

Riku ricana.

_ Quoi, tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu voulais avoir une relation sérieuse ave lui !

_ Nan ! Bien sûr, mais bon, c'est rare les gosses de son âge si doués au pieu ! Et j'avoue que je n'aurais pas dit non pour réitérer l'expérience quelques fois !

_ Bah oui mais bon, en même temps, c'était sûr qu'il allait pas apprécier que tu couches avec son frère, crétin !

Et les deux éclatèrent de rires jusqu'à ce qu'une voix monocorde ne retentisse.

_ Bon, sa suffit, les vacances sont finies. On se tait maintenant.

Riku et Axel se tournèrent lentement et affichèrent un sourire moqueur en apercevant l'origine de cette voix. Cette année, c'était encore Saix leur professeur principal. Pour la troisième fois.

Le professeur réprima un frisson en voyant que cette année encore, il devrait se farcir ces trois espèces de monstres. Ce n'était pas possible qu'on les ai autorisés à redoubler pour la seconde fois sans même les renvoyer du lycée ou rien.

Seulement, c'est vrai que ça aide d'être le neveu du directeur et les fils de l'un des plus grand donateur de l'établissement.

Saix soupira. En commençant sa profession, il s'était demandé pendat longtemps comment certains professeur pouvaient parfois tomber en dépression… du moins, jusqu'à rencontrer ces trois espèces de larves.

Au fond de lui, il espérait que cela ne serait pas pire que l'année précédente.

Il ouvrit enfin la porte de la classe avant d'aller s'asseoir mollement à sa place tandis que les élèves entraient à la suite et allaient, dans un léger brouhaha, choisir leur place.

_ Bien, bonjour à tous. Comme vous l'aurez certainement deviné, je serai votre professeur principal cette année. Sans perdre plus de temps je vais passer à l'appel afin de mémoriser au plus vite vos visages. N'hésitez pas à m'interrompre si je massacre votre prénom. Alors…

Le professeur fixa un instant sa liste et faillit laisser échapper un juron en remarquant que tout naturellement, le prénom d'Axel trônait fièrement au sommet.

Le bleuté savait pertinemment que de toute façon, les trois imbéciles allaient trouver, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la solution pour le mettre sur les nerfs dès le premier jour… mais il aurait tout de même voulu retarder ce moment au maximum.

Il prit une grande inspiration, cherchant à l'avance une quelconque réparti à lancer si cela venait (comme il le craignait grandement) à dégénérer.

_ Axel ?

A sa grande surprise, il vit simplement la main du roux se lever sans une parole. Intrigué, il observa l'élève et remarqua que ce dernier semblait fixer avec attention l'adolescent qui était assis à la table avoisinant à la sienne, une sorte de punk aux cheveux relevés blonds/châtains.

Saix n'y prêta pas plus attention et reparti dans sa liste, à moitié rassuré que cela ce soit bien passé.

Il continua un ou deux nom jusqu'à arriver à celui d'un dénommé « Demyx ». Il aperçu alors l'élève que axel dévorait du regard lever timidement la main et pendant un instant, il se jura avoir vue quelque chose, briller dans les yeux du grand roux.

Cela le préoccupa légèrement mais il continua à énumérer les noms jusqu'à arriver à « Reno ».

Comme il s'y attendait, aucune réponse ne vint. Il chercha alors rapidement le roux au catogan du regard pour enfin le voir assis au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre et déjà la tête dans les bras.

Il répéta calmement le prénom, fixant toujours l'élève et comme aucune réponse ne venait, il se dirigea lentement vers la table à laquelle l'adolescent finissait visiblement sa nuit.

Il entendit clairement le rire de Riku retentir à son passage mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Il savait très bien que de toute façon, la joie de ce dernier était à son paroxysme quand il avait l'occasion de faire sortir ses professeurs de ses gongs.

Les têtes des élèves se retournaient à son passage, curieuses de découvrir qui était celui qui osait défier l'autorité suprême dès le premier jour.

Il s'arrêta enfin devant la dernière table de la rangé et haussa le ton.

_ Je sais que mes cours ne vous intéressent pas, mais ayez au moins l'obligeance de paraître attentif, même si cela n'est qu'illusoire.

Reno, ayant enfin remarqué que quelqu'un lui parlait releva péniblement la tête et fixa le professeur sans expression.

Ce dernier soupira et retourna lentement à son bureau alors que déjà, le roux retournait dans les bras de Morphée sans tenir plus compte que ça de la remarque qu'on venait de lui faire.

Saix, déjà passablement énervé grinça des dents en découvrant que sur la liste, naturellement, le prénom Reno était immédiatement suivit par….

_ Riku ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil, espérant que l'argenté soit aussi calme que son voisin, qui sois dit en passant était toujours captivé par Demyx.

Mais bien sûr, s'il avait eu de la chance avec Axel, il ne pouvait pas en attendre de même avec Riku.

Il l'aperçut, un grand sourire mesquin aux lèvres, les pieds sur la table, le fixant avec cet air hautain. Une fois de plus, le bleuté faillit laisser échapper une parole malencontreuse mais il se rattrapa au dernier moment.

_ Ecoutez, cela va faire trois ans que je vous supporte. Soyez bien sûr que cette fois, je ne serai pas aussi indulgent avec vous.

Loin d'avoir l'air un soupçon intimidé, l'adolescent éclata d'un rire clair qui se voulait amical.

_ Compris, professeur !

Saix serra les poings mais détourna son regard pour continuer l'appel sans rien ajouter.

De toute façon, c'était peine perdu avec celui là.

_ Continuons. Roxas ?

Il chercha furtivement dans la classe jusqu'à ce qu'une voix calme et plutôt grave retentisse au premier rang.

_ Je suis là monsieur.

Il baissa les yeux pour apercevoir un élève aux cheveux blond qui arborait un visage plutôt enfantin. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste et fût surprit de constater qu'il n'était pas plus jeune que les autres.

Reno releva la tête, s'intéressant pour la première fois de l'heure à ce qui l'entourait. Il se surprit à observer ce « Roxas », il le trouvait fascinant à regarder d'une certaine manière.

Le roux s'asseyait toujours au fond de la classe, et si possible à côté d'une fenêtre. Il aimait constamment tout observer, que se soit ce qui l'entourent ou _ceux _qui l'entourent, et pour ça, c'était à la place idéale.

Il profita de son réveil pour observer son frère et ne fût qu'à moitié étonné de voir ce dernier focalisé sur cet autre type, dont il n'avait pas prit la peine de retenir le nom.

Il avait été rapide pour se trouver une victime cette année, c'était plutôt ça qui l'étonnait.

Il fût interrompu dans ses pensés par un « présent » qui retentit au premier rang, juste à côté de Roxas. La voix était à la fois enjouée, tout en restant sérieuse.

Celui là… Sora.

Reno ne pouvait s'empêcher, malgré l'agacement que le brun lui procurait, de l'observer avec une intention quasi-identique à celle du blond.

Il devait sûrement éprouver malgré tout une certaine sympathie envers ces deux là.

Il tourna à nouveau inconsciemment la tête vers la table de son frère mais cette fois, son regard se figea sur Riku en effet, ce dernier dévorait littéralement du regard Sora, un sourire dément aux lèvres.

Il déglutit.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Quand Riku avait repéré quelqu'un, ça se passait toujours de la même façon.

L'argenté avait une particularité celle de tromper n'importe qui.

Il pouvait prendre les airs les plus doux, amicale, rien que pour s'attirer les confiances de quelqu'un, et il n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à le faire.

Reno avait été le seul, avec Axel bien entendu à ne pas tomber dans le panneau.

Après tout, il était déjà habitué, son frère avait la même particularité seulement, en général, ce dernier se servait principalement de son charme naturel pour parvenir à ses fins.

L'argenté, lui, était différent.

Il usait de cette technique sans cesse, et souvent dans l'unique but de briser les autres.

Le roux ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes à s'être fait avoir. Filles ou garçons.

Il retenait particulièrement un exemple. Ça avait été cette fille, là…Kairi.

.

.

.

C'était une fille pleine de joie de vivre… un peut comme Sora, maintenant que Reno y songeait. Ça doit surement être les cibles favorites de Riku. Les gens heureux de vivres.

Bref, Riku s'était lentement rapproché de l'adolescente, et au fils des mois, ils étaient devenus des amis inséparables, liés, l'un confident de l'autre.

Reno avait vraiment cru, à cette période, que le problème de Riku lui était enfin passé, que Kairi avait été la bouée de secoure qui lui avait fait sortir la tête de l'eau.

Et puis un jour, comme ça, une rumeur a commencé à circuler, partout dans le lycée.

Celle que Riku aurait sois disant _enfin _réussit à mettre Kairi dans son lit.

Au début, Reno n'avait pas compris. Il était heureux pour eux, de leur relation. Et puis, au fil du temps… il a remarqué quelque chose d'étrange il ne voyait plus Kairi.

Il avait alors demandé à l'argenté ou elle était et c'est quand ce dernier avait répondu, d'une voix enjoué « Hum, qui sait ? » que quelque chose avait comme fait tilt dans le cerveau de Reno.

Il avait ensuite reposé cette question à Namine, une fille assez proche de Kairi, et à l'époque, la seule véritable amie du roux.

Cette dernière avait parue sombre, un instant, chose rare chez cette fille rayonnante à l'accoutumé.

Elle lui avait tout simplement dit que Riku était ignoble, que Kairi ne sortait plus de chez elle et que Riku était un monstre.

C'est finalement Axel qui lui avait tout raconté que Riku avait joué cette mascarade dans l'unique but de pouvoir coucher avec l' une des plus belles filles de l'établissement et que naturellement, une fois son objectif atteint, il avait tout simplement jeté cette nana « trop collante et enamourée ».

Reno avait été assez attristé par la nouvelle. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Kairi et pensait vraiment que cette amitié pourrait durer mais une fois de plus, Riku avait tout foutu en l'air.

Ce n'est qu'un mois plus tard qu'une nouvelle rumeur parcourra le lycée. Celle que Kairi avait été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital pour une tentative ratée de suicide. Elle avait apparemment essayé de s'ouvrir les veine… du moins, c'est ce qui se racontait mais on a jamais vraiment su.

La semaine qui suivait l'accident, la mère de Kairi retirait sa fille du lycée. Elle n'avait jamais su la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé, mais sa fille lui avait fait comprendre que cet établissement n'était pas pour elle.

Et puis après… c'est Namine qui est partie. Ses parents qui connaissaient bien ceux de Kairi avait prit l'état de la jeune fille pour une mise en garde ils retirèrent également la blonde.

Reno avait prit le départ de sa meilleure amie comme une énorme claque. Riku lui, continuait sa vie, comme à l'accoutumé et le mois qui suivait, de nouvelles rumeurs le concernant fusait déjà.

.

.

.

Reno sorti de ce souvenir lorsqu'il entendit la cloche retentir. Heureusement pour lui, le premier jour de classe ne comportait qu'un seul cours, et il pourrait rentrer chez lui. C'est donc passablement soulagé qu'il passa les portes du bâtiment mais alors qu'il allait prendre le chemin pour rentré, quelqu'un le héla.

Il se retourna et aperçu son frère, accompagné du punk brun. Axel étendis un grand sourire.

_ Je voulais te présenter Demyx, il est dans notre classe !

Le brun sourit à pleines dents avant de tendre la main vers Reno. Bon sang, c'était une manie aujourd'hui ?

_ Salut, toi c'est Reno, pas vraie ?

Le roux au catogan serra à contrecœur la main avant de lancer un « oui » sans enthousiasme.

_ Bon, j'l'ai invité à venir à la maison, je voulais juste te prévenir ! A ce soir !

Et c'est sur ses paroles qu'Axel s'empressa de partir, tirant par le bras Demyx qui rigolait bruyamment.

Reno soupira. Ça avait toujours été une espèce de code entre lui et son frère. Donc, s'il avait bien interprété les intentions de son frère, il avait l'intention de se taper ce gosse dès le premier jour.

La patience n'avait décidément jamais été son fort.

Il regarda sa montre. Bah, dans 4 heure tout devrait être finit. Il n'avait plus qu'à se trouver une activité qui l'occuperait assez longtemps.

De son côté, Riku avait décidé d'aborder ce gamin aux cheveux brun en pique dès la sortie. Il hésita à s'approcher en voyant que sa proie était accompagné d'un petit blond mais finalement, c'est Sora lui-même qui le remarqua et qui se précipita vers lui en souriant.

_ Salut, t'es dans ma classe n'est ce pas ?

Riku ricana intérieurement et afficha un sourire doux au plus jeune.

_ Effectivement, tu t'appelles Sora, c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui ! Et toi tu es…

Il y eu un gros blanc et bien vite, de légères rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du plus jeune.

_ Il s'appelle Riku.

L'argenté se retourna face au petit blond qui le regardait d'un air neutre.

_ Ah oui, c'est cela ! s'exclama Sora. Excuses-moi, je n'ai jamais eu une très bonne mémoire des prénoms.

Riku jubilait intérieurement, ce gosse était naïf à souhait, et surement pas le plus dure à duper. En revanche, l'autre blondinet là n'avait pas l'air d'un crétin, il avait intérêt à se montrer prudent.

_ Il y a pas de mal, et puis, on peut pas connaitre tout le monde dès le premier jour, pas vrai ?

_ Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Sora. Mais c'est tout de même gênant…

_ Puisque je te dis que c'est pas grave, t'en fais pas !

Riku passa fébrilement sa main dans les cheveux en bataille du plus jeune avant de regarder sa montre. Et merde. Ça allait bientôt être l'heure d'y aller, faudrait surtout pas _la _faire attendre.

_ Bon, et bien, je vais y aller moi, à demain vous deux !

Riku commençai à s'éloigner mais la voix de Sora le retint.

_ Quoi ? Tu t'en vas ?

_ Tu pourrais venir chez nous si sa te dit. Intervint Roxas toujours calmement.

Les yeux de Sora s'illuminèrent.

_ Oh oui, s'il te plait, ça pourrait être sympa !

Riku se mordit la langue. Putin, c'est une occasion qui lui allait lui filler sous le nez.

_ Désolé, sincèrement, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Une prochaine fois peut-être ? tenta t-il avec un sourire gêné.

Sora lui rendit son sourire.

_ D'accord, je comprends. Pas de problème, on fera ça une autre fois, dans l'année, on trouvera bien le temps !

_ Merci, et encore désolé. Aller, bye !

Et l'argenté parti en courant, laissant les deux jumeau derrière lui.

_ Il a l'air super sympa ! lança Sora à son frère

Roxas, lui, regardait la silhouette du plus âgé s'éloigner.

_ Ouai… Mais il avait l'air assez bizarre, tu trouves pas ?

_ Pfff arrêtes de toujours être si méfiant ! c'est pour ça que t'as jamais d'amis !

_ C'est pas vrai ! s'interloqua le blond. J'en ai des amis, il y a Pence, Olette et puis Hayner aussi !

Sora soupira.

_ Mais ça va faire trois ans que tu ne les as pas vu. Alors on peut dire que ça ne compte pas. Enfin, je plaisantais t'en fais pas ! Et puis, je suis sûr qu'on va se faire plein d'amis ici, regarde, il y à déjà Riku, et puis, c'est que le premier jour !

Roxas lança un sourire tendre au brun.

_ Ouai, t'as raison, je dois être un peut stressé à cause de la rentrée, sa ira mieux d'ici quelque jours.

.

.

.

Quelques rue plus loin, au fond d'une petite ruelle, Riku était à genoux par terre et frappait rageusement le sol.

_ Putain de merde ! il serra rageusement les dents. C'est pas vrai mais quel abrutie ! J'aurais vraiment dût accepter, ch'uis vraiment trop con putain, putain, PUTAIN !

Un petit « bip » provenant de sa montre le calma soudainement. Il observa le petit cadran.

_ Ah… c'est déjà l'heure, faut y aller.

Il se releva calmement et épousseta rapidement ses vêtements avant de quitter la ruelle et de se remettre en route.

.

.

.

« bip »

Reno soupira de soulagement. Cela faisait un moment qu'il errait dans le centre ville, cherchant désespérément à passer le temps.

Cela allait faire quatre heures maintenant. Ça devrait être finit.

D'un pas lent, il marcha à travers les différentes rues pour regagner son appartement. Il jetait par moment des regards furtifs aux différentes boutiques à côté desquelles il passait.

Il arriva devant son logement et allait entrer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et qu'une furie passa à côté de lui.

Reno eut tout juste le temps de reconnaître Demyx qui pleurait avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse totalement de son champ de vision.

Bah… c'était à prévoir après tout.

Il referma doucement la porte et entra dans ce qu'ils leur servaient à lui et son frère de salon.

Axel était assit sur le canapé, torse nue et une bouteille de bière à la main.

_ C'était quoi _ça _? demanda calmement Reno.

_ hum ?

Axel parut un instant étonné de la question mais se reprit vite avant d'ajouter.

_ Oh, ça c'était Demyx, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt. 15 ans, musicien, belle gueule avec le cul qui va avec. Vierge ou plutôt non, plus maintenant, assez doué au lit.

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir jeté si vite ?

_ Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je l'ai jeté ?

_ Surement le fait qu'il vient de sortir d'ici en courant les larmes aux yeux.

Axel émit un rire bruyant avant de poursuivre.

_ Héhé ouai t'as raison. Bah disons qu'il était un peut trop soulant à mon goût. Je comptais le garder encore un petit peut mais juste après qu'on l'ai fait, il s'est mit a me débiter plein de connerie entre lui et moi, qu'il avait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme moi, qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre et plein d'autre trucs du genre.

_ Donc, tu t'es senti obligé de briser le cœur de ce pauvre gosse.

Axel fit mine d'être vexé de la remarque de Reno.

_ Je t'en prie, j'allais tout de même pas lui dire qu'il avait raison ? Autant le quitter avant qu'il ne s'attache de trop, non ?

L'autre ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la chambre, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Parfois le comportement de son frère était exaspérant.

Mais bon, il fallait voire le bon côté des choses cette nuit, il pourrait dormir dans le lit et pas sur le canapé.

.

.

.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre et les autres vous plairons.

Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je posterai le chapitre suivant. Cela dépendra du temps que j'aurai et de ma motivation aussi…

Mais une chose est sûr : il arrivera (lentement mais surement comme on dit…)

D'ici là, je vous remercie encore d'avoir lu et je vous dis à bientôt !


	2. L'effet boomerang

_**Titre**_ : Juste un long rêve

_**Rating**_ : M, pour scènes plutôt violente

_**Couples**_ : A voir mais ce sera surement un Akuroku, un reno/roxas et un soriku. Il est aussi tout à fait possible que j'en rajoute d'autre, par-ci par-là.

_**Disclamer**_ : La propriété de Kingdom Hearts ainsi que Final fantasy et de ses personnages revient à Square Enix. Rien n'est à moi.

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Bien, voilà le chapitre deux, enfin !

_Laemia_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew ! Elle m'a vraiment motivée pour écrire la suite (qui j'espère te plaira !). D'un côté, je suis contente que tu sois surprise du comportement de Reno c'est vrai que j'avais envi de lui faire un comportement plus raisonnable dans cette fic (peut-être parce que dans beaucoup d'autre fics, il ne l'est justement pas du tout).

.

.

.

.

.

Riku passa l'entrée du bâtiment principal de l'établissement.

Il était déjà plus de 19 heures, ça allait être sa fête. Faut dire qu'il était resté auprès d'_elle _plus longtemps que prévu, ou plutôt… il n'était pas rentré tout de suite après, il avait eu besoin de réfléchir…

Il soupira et se dirigea lentement vers le couloir Est afin d'accéder à l'internat.

Il tira un coup, deux coups sur les lourdes portes mais ces dernières ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre.

Et merde.

En même temps, il n'était qu'à moitié étonné, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à pouvoir entrer facilement à cette heure. Il envoya violement son pied dans le bois, puis, résigné, appuya longuement sur la sonnette.

Il attendit de longues secondes qui lui parurent des heures avant qu'une silhouette ne lui apparaisse de l'autre coté de la grande vitre qui le séparait de l'intérieur.

Il entendit clairement une clé passer dans la serrure puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement, lui permettant enfin d'accéder à la chaleur de l'entrée.

_ Je peux savoir ou t'étais encore passé toi ?

L'argenté s'arrêta net et se retourna lentement. L'individu qui venait de lui ouvrir se tenait droit et le fixait froidement, attendant visiblement des explications.

Riku haussa les épaules avant de sourire.

_ Quelle importance ? Et puis, c'est pas comme si je t'avais manqué, n'est ce pas Marluxia ?

Le pion tiqua immédiatement et se rapprocha vivement du plus jeune, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

_ Ecoutes moi bien toi. T'as beau être le neveu du directeur, sa fait pas de toi un privilégié alors rentres toi bien ça dans le crane : si je te reprends à me parler comme ça, tu peux être sûr que tes petites excursions nocturnes seront immédiatement rapportées au conseil de discipline. Tu va comprendre qu'ici, tu me dois le respect !

Riku qui jusque là souriait, amusé de la situation, fronça alors violement les sourcils et lança, dédaigneux.

_ Moi, je te dois le respect ? Tu déconnes j'espère ? Jamais de ma vie je respecterais une tarlouze qui s'envoie en l'air avec le prof de physique dans les salles du bahut !

Il se rapprocha davantage du surveillant, dont les joues commençaient à concurrencer avec ses cheveux.

_ Professeur qui, rappelons-le est marié. Alors, si t'as envie que ta petite vie tranquille continue et qu'aucun scandale n'éclate, je te conseil de rester loin de moi, de pas chercher à me poser des questions sur ce que je fais et à être là pour venir m'ouvrir quand j'en ai besoin.

Marluxia serra les poings rageusement et regarda passer à côté de lui l'adolescent avec toute la haine qu'il était capable d'exprimer.

_ Bien, j'espère qu'il reste à manger au réfectoire ! lança joyeusement Riku, laissant seul le plus vieux.

.

.

.

.

.

Axel grimaça.

Putain de canapé. Il était franchement temps qu'ils achètent un deuxième lit.

Il se leva en hâte et frissonna quand il senti l'air froid de l'appartement sur son torse.

Sans prendre le temps de vérifier que Reno soit encore endormi ou non, il déboula dans la chambre et se précipita vers l'armoire.

Le roux chercha un instant et choisit un jean ainsi qu'un pull noir. Il s'observât un instant dans la glace et réprima un juron en observant la longue trace rouge qui barrait le bas de son dos, trace d'une des barres de fer du canapé sur laquelle il s'était malencontreusement endormi.

Il aperçu par delà son épaule dans son reflet la silhouette endormie de son frère qui commençait lentement à remuer.

La tentation fût trop grande pour lui et il sauta subitement sur le lit, bien décidé à réveiller son frère de la façon la plus désagréable possible.

_ Bordel, dégage de là Axel ou j'te promets que je t'envois mon poing dans la gueule !

_ Si tu touches à mon magnifique visage, c'est moi qui te garantie que t'osera pas recommencer de sitôt vieux !

Axel rigolais entre ses mots et aurait bien continué son petit jeu mais déjà, sa montre-poignet bipait, lui signalant qu'il devait partir. Riku et lui étaient souvent les premiers arrivés le matin. Ils en profitaient toujours pour bavarder ensemble et se raconter les dernières nouvelles.

_ Bon, il est l'heure que je parte moi ! Taches de pas arriver en retard et couvres-toi bien pour pas attraper froid ! On se voit en cours !

Reno qui tentait vainement de se rendormir rouvrit péniblement les yeux et se releva avec difficulté. Il n'avait encore presque pas pu dormir de la nuit, mais au moins, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas de courbature.

Il quitta mollement son lit et fît mine de s'intéresser longuement au contenu de son armoire.

Il choisit au hasard un pull ainsi qu'un jean rapiécé et se dirigea vers la « cuisine ».

Il observa un instant le contenu du frigo casi-vide puis le referma, se rendant compte que de toute façon, il n'avait absolument pas faim.

_ Tant pis, j'me rattraperai sur le repas de ce midi.

Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et sortir lentement de son immeuble.

Quand il se retrouva dans la rue, il fût tout de suite attaqué par la morsure du froid sur son visage. Il réprima un frisson et mit lentement ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, tentant de se concentrer sur quelque chose plutôt que sur le vent qui le fouettait sauvagement.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la grille, il fût à peine surpris d'apercevoir son frère, déjà en discussion animée avec Riku. De toute façon, ces deux là ne changeront pas leur habitudes, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente.

Il fît mine de ne pas les remarquer et passa simplement devant eux, impatient de pouvoir profiter de la chaleur du hall. Il remarqua seulement le sourire amusé que lui envoya l'argenté à son passage et il discerna clairement ses lèvre se déformer pour un « bonjour », ce malgré la musique qui lui brouillait l'ouïe.

Arrivé dans le bâtiment principale, il fît une halte et sorti son agenda pour voire dans quelle salle se déroulait son premier cours de la journée.

Il soupira presque de soulagement en voyant qu'il commençait par une heure d'espagnole, seule matière qu'il ne partageait pas avec son frère et l'argenté qui eux faisaient allemand.

De plus, Lexaeus était un prof reglo, il lui foutrait la paix chance que Axel et Riku n'avait pas avec Xigbar, le seul et unique prof avec lequel ces deux-là se tenaient à carreaux.

C'est donc passablement content qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de langue.

En arrivant, il remarqua que le petit blond de la veille était déjà là, le visage encore rougi par le froid et le nez emmitouflé dans son écharpe.

Roxas remarqua sa présence et lui afficha un sourire.

_ Ah, salut, tu vas bien ? Je suis rassuré de voir quelqu'un de la classe. Je connais pas encore l'établissement et j'ai crue m'être perdu pendant un instant. Tu fais bien espagnole au moins ?

Reno ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la légère gêne du plus jeune.

_ Oui, oui t'en fais pas. Je vois que ton frère n'est pas avec toi.

_ Il fait italien. J'espère qu'il aura sût trouver le bon chemin.

_ Oh je vois.

Le roux ne pût s'empêcher d'être rassuré que Sora ne fasse pas allemand. Il avait bien vue comme Riku l'avait observé la veille et l'idée de le savoir seul avec lui ne lui plaisait pas.

Mine de rien, il s'était attaché aux deux jumeaux, même s'il ne les connaissent que depuis la veille.

Très vite, d'autres élèves vinrent s'entasser devant la porte et parmi la masse, Reno reconnu facilement Demyx.

Ce dernier avait des cernes évidentes sous les yeux et semblait le fixer de façon craintive et haineuse.

Le roux ne put soutenir le regard que lui adressait le punk et détourna bien vite la tête. C'est pas vraie, il venait déjà de se faire un ennemi, et tout sa à cause de son frère.

Heureusement, la sonnerie arriva pile au bon moment et sitôt la salle de classe ouverte, il se rua à moitié à l'intérieur et parti aussitôt s'asseoir à sa place préféré, celle du fond.

Il allait plonger immédiatement la tête dans ses bras quand il remarqua que Roxas cherchait désespérément de vue une place libre ou une tête familière.

Il soupira avant d'apostropher le plus jeune.

_ He, si ça te dis, t'as qu'à venir à coté de moi.

Le blond lui répondis par un sourire franc et vain s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Je te remercie, c'est assez gênant de l'admettre mais je connais personne dans cette classe à part mon frère. Donc j'ai encore du mal à savoir ou me mettre.

_ T'inquiètes, je comprends.

Reno remarqua alors que le visage du blond s'était immédiatement retourné vers le tableau. Il suivit son regard et remarqua que le prof venait juste de faire son entrée.

Il se retint d'émettre un petit rire face au sérieux de son voisin et il lui glissa doucement.

_ T'en fais pas, ce prof est pas comme celui d'hier.

Roxas parut se détendre un peut et souri à Reno avant de tout de même reporter son attention au tableau.

Reno tenta de rester concentré un petit peut mais bien vite, il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer son regard par delà la fenêtre.

Roxas le remarqua et s'attarda à observer son voisin. Il avait la tête posé dans ses paumes et le regard vitreux. Il comprit que le roux était tout simplement ailleurs et décida donc de ne pas le déranger.

Il tenta également de suivre le cours mais le prof était si ennuyant et monotone qu'il laissa son esprit vagabonder. De plus, il s'inquiétait pour son frère. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux et très proches l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient toujours été ensembles, que ce soit en classe ou en dehors des cours. Sora, bien qu'ayant des amis avait toujours été là pour lui tenir compagnie, à lui qui était souvent seul.

Roxas sursauta violement quand il entendit la sonnerie retentir. Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'effectivement, cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il était là. Il rassembla activement ses affaires et prit le temps d'attendre Reno qui revenait tout juste à la réalité.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle sans dire un mot et se dirigèrent à pas mécaniques vers le gymnase ou les attendaient deux longues heures de sports.

Arrivés dans les vestiaires, Roxas voulut installer ses affaires à côtés de celles de Sora mais il remarqua que ce dernier était déjà en pleine discussion avec d'autres garçons de leur classe qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Il s'attrista de voir que son frère avait déjà réussit à créer des liens mais bon, son frère avait toujours été comme sa. Il voulait absolument s'entendre avec tout le monde, et n'hésitait donc pas à aller parler avec tout le monde dès les premiers jours.

Mais malgré tout, Roxas restait quand même heureux pour son frère.

C'est donc résigné qu'il allât s'installer vers la seule petite place encore disponible, à côté d'une espèce d'hérisson aux cheveux rouges en pleine discussion avec ce type de la veille, Riku.

Il s'installa discrètement, et commença lentement à se changer. Mais juste après avoir retiré son pull, il senti un regard insistant dans son dos. Il se retourna brusquement pour tomber nez à nez avec Axel qui le dévorait littéralement du regard.

Roxas déglutit péniblement et articula.

_ Il y a un problème ?

Derrière, le blond put apercevoir l'argenté qui souriait à pleines dents.

_ Nan, aucun, j'étais seulement en treint de me dire que t'avais vraiment un corps super fin. Tu ressemblerais presque à une fille !

Autour d'eux, les autres élèves s'étaient retournés pour observer la scène, certains ricanaient et d'autres encore ne disaient rien, attendant de connaitre la suite de la discussion.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir brusquement. Il cherchait une réplique à lancer mais ne la trouvait pas.

_ Axel, je crois que t'es mal placé pour faire ce genre de réflexion, tu crois pas ?

Axel se retourna lentement vers son frère, un air faussement choqué au visage.

_ Je te demande pardon ? J'suis pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit ce que t'insinuais frangin.

_ Ça me semble plutôt clair mais bon, je vais te l'expliquer d'une autre manière : du haut de tes 1 mètres 85 pour tes 60 kilos, c'est toi qui a tout de la silhouette de gonzesse.

Axel devint plus sérieux et se rapprocha de Reno.

_ Dit celui qui s'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval, n'est ce pas ? Mais bon, j'ai pas envi de commencer ce débat avec toi, j'aime pas me donner en spectacle. On réglera ça plus tard ! lança t-il avant de quitter les vestiaires, bientôt suivit par les autres élèves.

Roxas voulu remercier Reno pour son intervention mais ce dernier venait tout juste de sortir.

_ Roxas, sa va ?

Le blond se tourna vers son frère qui semblait inquiet et désolé pour lui.

_ Oui, oui, t'en fais pas.

_ Mais tout de même, ça se fait pas ! Je comprends pas pourquoi Axel a fait ça !

L'autre tiqua au nom du roux.

_ Tu le connais ?

_ Pas vraiment, c'est Riku qui me l'a présenté ce matin, quand je les ai croisés dans les couloirs. Il avait pourtant m'air sympa… Tu veux que j'aille lui demander d'arrêter de t'embêter ?

_ Arrête je t'en pris, j'suis plus un gosse Sora ! Je me débrouillerai tout seul avec cette histoire.

_ D'accord, d'accord, désolé. Aller, viens, sinon on va finir par arriver en retard.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ Bien pour cette première séance, je vais tout d'abord tester votre endurance à chacun. Allez, c'est parti, vous allez courir pendant 40 minutes !

Une grande protestation s'éleva parmi les élèves. Ce la ne faisait que 5 minutes qu'il venait d'arriver et déjà, cette espèce folle blonde qui leur servait de prof leur faisait faire un test d'endurance.

Seuls Riku, Axel et Reno commencèrent sans rechigner à courir, connaissant trop bien leur professeur pour savoir qu'elle n'hésiterai pas à sévir contre ceux qui oseraient contredire ses méthodes.

C'est donc sans la moindre motivation que les adolescents commencèrent à courir autour du long terrain.

Bien vite, plusieurs petits groupes se formèrent selon leur vitesse et les discussions commencèrent pour passer le temps.

Roxas se retrouva seul. Sora courant bien plus vite que lui, il avait eu vite fait de le doubler et d'être rejoins par Riku. Quand à Reno, et bien c'était tout juste s'il ne marchait pas, bien décidé à ne pas fournir le moindre effort.

Le blond commença à se concentrer sur son propre rythme quand il entendit une respiration saccadé à ses côtés et bientôt, il fût rejoins par Axel.

Le roux lui adressa un grand sourire et Roxas fronça viollement les sourcils et tenta de le distancer mais le plus vieux le rattrapa et lui lança.

_ hé, attends moi !

_ Et pourquoi je devrais t'attendre ? questionna le plus jeune tout en prenant davantage de vitesse.

_ Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure dans les vestiaires. J'ai vraiment été con et je sais même pas pourquoi j't'ai sorti s'te remarque.

_ T'es sérieux ou c'est encore un de tes plans pour te foutre de ma gueule ?

_ Nan je suis franchement désolé. J'aurais pas dût l'ouvrir, surtout que la remarque de mon frère était pas fausse. Ajouta t-il avec un petit rire.

Roxas soupira. Il en voulait encore à ce type de l'avoir humilié, mais bon, il n'allait pas prendre le risque de se faire un ennemi.

_ C'est bon, c'est pas grave. On oublie.

Le visage du roux s'illumina.

_ C'est vrai ? Super ! Dans ce cas, autant tout recommencer depuis le début, nan ? Moi c'est Axel, je suis le frère jumeau de Reno – que tu connais déjà il me semble. Et toi, je crois que c'est Roxas, c'est ça ?

_ Ouai, je suis le frère jumeau de Sora.

_ Oui, je le sais, Riku me l'a dit. C'est marrant comme coïncidence, deux paires de jumeaux dans une même clase, c'est marrant.

_ Hum. Aquiesa le blond.

Plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir que Riku s'était arrêté et se faisait hurler dessus par la prof.

Axel éclata de rire en voyant cette scène. On peut dire que Riku avait eu moins de chance que lui. Il avait fallut que le gars qui l'intéresse soit le plus rapide et le plus endurant de la classe, et pourtant, l'argenté avait tout de même voulût tenter une approche !

Il était à présent totalement essoufflé et Axel ne pût s'empêcher de faire un commentaire en le doublant.

_ Et bah alors, on fatigue ? Je te croyais plus insistant que ça ! T'as vite laissé tomber.

_ Fermes ta grande gueule Axel. Balança l'argenté entre deux souffles courts.

Axel ricana et continua sa route.

_ Ouf, c'est enfin finit. Lança Roxas, essoufflé.

_ T'es vraiment pas endurant vieux. rigola Sora, quelques rougeurs sur les joues dût à l'effort.

_ C'est ça. Une chance qu'on finisse à 11 heures, je suis complètement épuisé.

Les élèves se changeaient bruyamment dans les vestiaires, heureux d'être enfin sorti de ce calvaire.

_ Hé vous deux. Lança Riku avant que les jumeaux ne sorte. On vous garde une place à la cafet' ce midi ?

Sora sembla enchanté.

_ Ouai s'te plait ! C'est sympa ! répondit-il avant de sortir.

_ Et toi Axel, tu te joindras aussi à nous ?

Le roux fusilla l'autre du regard.

_ Nan merci, j'vais plutôt aller m'acheter un sandwich en ville. Envi d'être seul.

_ CMais biensûr, tu dis toujours ça ! Tu sais, tu peux me le dire que tu vas pas manger, j'men fiche, c'est pas la peine de te chercher une excuse. De toute façon je pense que tout le monde ici se rend compte que t'es anorexique mec !

_ Dis pas n'importe quoi, crétin. J'ai pas faim c'est tout, alors me fais pas chier.

Axel entendis juste le rire clair de Riku avant de sortir.

Il quitta l'établissement et marcha lentement dans les rues, cherchant une activité à faire pendant l'heure de midi.

Il allait entrer dans une petite boutique quand il senti une poigne ferme lui attraper le bras et le tirer dans une ruelle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander quoique ce soit et se prit une puissante droite en plein dans la mâchoire.

.

.

.

.

.

La sonnerie de 13 heures retentie, annonçant la reprise des cours. Les quatre adolescents attendaient patiemment devant la salle de biologie, rigolant joyeusement entre eux.

_ Axel est toujours pas là ? questionna Roxas.

_ Bah, il sèche peut-être. rétorqua Riku en haussant les épaules. Ce serait pas la première fois. Et sinon, Sora, ça te dirais de te mettre en binôme avec moi ? Je connais ce prof, il procède toujours comme ça.

Le petit brun souri mais se tourna tout de même avant vers Roxas, comme pour lui demander son autorisation.

_ Vas- y t'en fais pas, je me trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre. lui déclara t-il avec un sourire.

_ Tu peux te mettre avec moi si tu veux. demanda presque naturellement Reno en haussant les épaules.

_ C'est gentil, merci. Mais t'aurais peut-être préféré te mettre avec Axel ?

_ Nan. Il est nul en physique et je risquerais de devoir tout faire dans le groupe.

_ Bon, comme tu veux.

L'arrivé du professeur fît taire les dernière discussions, mais Riku ne put s'empêcher, une fois de plus de ricaner et de déclarer assez fort pour être entendu par le professeur.

_ Tiens, je savais pas qu'il avait encore décalés l'âge des retraites ! Tout de même , ça devient grave.

Vexen ignora royalement la remarque de l'adolescent et parti s'installer derrière son bureau.

_ Bien, je vais être clair. Je ne tolérerai aucun écart dans cette classe cette année.

Le blond jeta un regard suspicieux à Riku avant de reprendre.

_ Vous vous placerez par groupes de deux. Je vous conseil de choisir judicieusement votre partenaire car vous resterez avec lui jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Il y eu un moment de brouhaha pendant lequel les élèves formèrent leur groupe et lorsqu'ils furent tous à leurs places, Vexen reprit.

_ Bien, avant toute chose, y a-t-il des absents…

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa feuille et remarqua qu'il en manquait un.

Fort heureusement pour lui, connaissant très bien Axel pour l'avoir eu les années précédentes, cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas là.

Il commença donc son cours en toute tranquillité, écrivant au tableau le premier sujet de cette année.

Reno soupira.

Cela faisait à présent trois ans qu'il voyait ce foutu chapitre sur les spectres d'émissions… autant dire qu'à force, il le connaissait par cœur.

C'est donc tout naturellement au bout de 15 minutes d'attention qu'il se désintéressa totalement de ce que racontait son professeur et s'attarda plutôt à observer les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Deux filles discutaient joyeusement devant lui. Une brune et une rousse.

Il se souvenait que la brune s'appelait Olette. Elle était avec lui en espagnol le matin.

Les deux lycéennes jetaient des regards furtifs dans les rangs, faisant parfois quelques commentaires et pouffant discrètement.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit, attirant son attention sur l'arrivant.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait Axel, le regard noir et un énorme hématome s'étalant sur toute sa joue droite.

Il jeta à moitié son billet de retard sur le bureau du professeur et chercha rageusement une place libre du regard.

Malheureusement, il se rendit vite compte que les places aux côtés de Riku et de son frère étaient déjà occupées et que l'unique siège de libre se trouvait aux côtés de Wakka.

Il poussa un juron.

Déjà qu'il n'était pas brillant dans cette matière, mais en plus, il fallait que son binôme soit l'unique élève plu mauvais que lui dans la classe.

Wakka avait, tout comme Axel redoublé l'année précédente.

En partie à cause des mathématiques, des sciences naturelles et justement de la physique.

Il allât s'asseoir à côté du roux, ne manquant pas de jeter un regard assassin à Riku qui riait haut et fort de son sort.

Reno, assis juste devant lui ne pût s'empêcher de se retourner.

_ Eh bah, t'es pas beau à voir dis donc …

_ Ta gueule. répondit le roux la mine renfrognée.

_ Mais dis-moi, qui est donc la personne qui a osé toucher ton maagnifique visage ? J'espère au moins que tu lui a fait regretter ? s'amusa d'ajouter Reno, connaissant les capacités de combat de son frère.

_ J't'ai dis de la fermer il me semble.

_ C'est bon, je déconne. Sérieux, c'est qui alors ?

_ Luxord. 18 ans, un mètre 80, en terminale. Champion national de Boxe Française et meilleur ami de Demyx.

_ Le gamin de hier ? Il a pas dût apprécier ce que t'as fait à son pote.

_ Hum. Tu crois ?

_ Enfin, t'as peut-être enfin compris que tu devrais arrêter tes conneries ?

_ Tu déconnes ? j'vais pas changer pour faire plaisir à un batard comme lui.

Reno souri tristement.

Fallait s'y attendre.

Il se retourna enfin et replongea dans ses pensées. De toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire…

.

.

.

.

.

L'après-midi passa vite et enfin, l'ultime sonnerie retenti dans les couloirs.

_ He Roxas, Sora !

Les jumeaux se retournèrent et virent Riku et Axel qui venaient vers eux.

_ Vous nous passez vos numéros de portable ? Ce sera plus facile si on a besoin de vous joindre !

_ Oui, pas de problème ! s'exclama Sora.

Il sorti son téléphone et s'empressa de dicter son numéro aux deux autres, puis de les enregistrer eux-mêmes.

Roxas parût plus hésitant, toujours réticent à donner ce genre d'information aux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas encore bien, mais il sorti tout de même son portable.

Après tout, ces deux-là étaient quand même ses amis, non ?

Les quatre échangèrent encore quelques mots puis Sora et Roxas saluèrent une dernière fois les plus vieux avant de partir.

_ Ils sont vraiment sympas ! Je pensais pas qu'on arriverait à s'entendre si bien avec eux si vite !

Sora semblait ravie au maximum et Roxas ne se retint pas de sourire tendrement.

Pour lui, c'était assez nouveau. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, généralement à cause de son caractère plutôt froid qui ne plaisait pas aux autres garçons de son âge.

_ Oui, c'est vrai !

Et ils continuèrent leur route, s'enfonçant lentement dans les différentes rues.

Au loin derrière, Axel envoya claquer sa main contre celle de l'argenté, un sourire dément se formant progressivement sur leurs lèvres.

.

.

.

.

.

Ouf. Je suis contente d'avoir enfin terminé ce chapitre ! C'est vrai qu'avec la rentrée, j'ai vraiment peut de temps pour écrire…

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt jusqu'au prochain !


	3. Effets personnels

_**Titre**_ : Juste un long rêve

_**Rating**_ : M, pour scènes plutôt violente

_**Couples**_ : Comme d'habitude.

_**Disclamer**_ : La propriété de Kingdom Hearts ainsi que Final fantasy et de ses personnages revient à Square Enix. Rien n'est à moi.

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos rewiews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point sa me fait plaisir de connaître vos avis !

_Laemia_ : Contente que cette fic te plaise ! Pour ce qui est du « elle », je ne compte pas encore le dévoiler avant un bon moment, désolé ! En attendant la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas !

_x-sosei-x_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Pour ce qui est d'Axel et de Riku, je t'avoue qu'ils m'effraient moi-même parfois XD !

.

.

.

.

_ Roxas ?

Sora secoua lentement les couvertures. Le blond encore endormi jusque là grogna et ouvrit finalement un œil.

_ Sora, dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes samedi ? C'est l'uns des seuls jours ou on peut dormir un peut, alors laisse moi me reposer s'il te plait !

Le brun souri maladroitement et passa fébrilement sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Désolé, mais je voulais juste te prévenir qu' Axel m'a envoyé un message. Il m'a demandé si on voulait passer l'après-midi chez lui. Je venais te demander si tu comptais venir.

Roxas s'étira péniblement. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines depuis la rentrée, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on l'invite si vite.

_ Je sais pas trop… J'ai encore des devoirs à faire pour lundi.

_ Oh mais tu t'en fiche ! T'as encore demain pour les faires, et si ça peut t'arranger je te passerai mes exercices, je les aient déjà fait !

Le blond sembla encore hésiter un instant.

_ Bon ça marche… Mais tu sais ou il habite au moins Axel ?

_ Oui, t'en fais pas ! Il m'a fait un plan pour que je trouve facilement !

_ Et à quelle heure on doit y aller ?

Sora sorti prestement son portable et chercha un instant le message que le roux lui avait envoyé plus tôt.

_ Il dit qu'on peut venir à 14 h si ça nous allait.

_ Ok. Bon bah je suppose que j'ai plus qu'à me préparer… soupira le blond en se levant à regret de son lit, regrettant la chaleur de ses couvertures.

_ Moi je vais envoyer un message a Axel pour le prévenir que tu viens aussi.

.

.

.

.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Reno regardais son frère d'un air étonné.

_ Que crois-tu que je fais à ton avis ?

Reno haussa les épaules.

_ A première vue je dirais du ménage.

_ Belle déduction. Tu vois que t'es pas si bête quand tu veux !

L'autre ignora la remarque et ajouta.

_ Et on peut savoir pour quelle raison t'as décidé de nettoyer le taudis qui nous sert de baraque ?

_ On a des invités figures-toi !

Le roux étira une grimace de mécontentement. Il était toujours mis au courant de tout au dernier moment.

_ A ouai ? Dernière nouvelle. Et c'est qui ?

_ Riku, Sora …

Un son de vibreur coupa la parole du plus grand. Il arrêta ce qu'il était en treint de faire et enfonça sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir son portable.

Il tapota sur une ou deux touches et afficha un grand sourire avant de reprendre.

_ … et mon petit blondinet favori.

Reno fronça violement les sourcils.

_ Arrêtes ton p'tit jeu Axel.

_ Hum ? Mais de quoi tu parles encore ?

_ Bon je vais être plus claire : cesse de tourner autour de Roxas comme tu le fais.

_ Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ? Depuis quand tu te préoccupes ce que je fais ? 'Pis qu'est-ce qui te dis que je m'intéresse à Blondie?

L'autre évita soigneusement de répondre et se contenta de se diriger vers le couloir.

_ A moins que ce ne soit toi qui soit intéressé par lui peut-être ?

Reno se retourna et observa un moment son frère d'un air las avant de reprendre sa route et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Axel observa un instant la porte avant de reprendre sa tache.

_ Je sens que cet après-midi promet d'être amusant !

.

.

.

.

Riku observa une nouvelle fois son portable. Axel l'invitait à venir chez lui chaque semaine et il aurait bien refusé une fois de plus cette entrevue qui l'ennuyait au plus au point, seulement cet imbécile avait également invité les deux jumeaux et il était hors de question qu'il se coupe à nouveau l'herbe sous le pied et qu'il laisse passer une telle opportunité.

C'est donc décidé qu'il sorti de sa minuscule chambre d'internat sans même un regard pour les deux élèves qui logeaient avec lui.

Il avait eu la chance cette année, ses colocataires de l'année précédente n'avaient pas arrêté de l'emmerder. Mais cette fois il était avec deux espèces de dépressifs…Zexion et Cloud s'il se souvenait bien. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à retenir le prénom des gens qui l'entouraient. Ce n'était pas qu'il apprécie la compagnie de ces deux énergumènes mais au moins, ils lui foutaient la paix.

Il sorti discrètement de l'établissement et pris la direction de l'appartement de ses deux amis.

Il avançait dans la rue d'un pas lent, mais il se rendit compte qu'il allait tout de même arriver bien avant l'heure. Il s'arrêta alors au niveau d'un kiosque à journaux et acheta celui des petites annonces Il avait absolument besoin de se trouver un appartement mais malheureusement, il n'avait encore rien repéré dans ses prix.

Il s'assit sur un banc et feuilleta vainement, cherchant la perle rare. Bien vite, il eut fait le tour des possibilités que le journal lui proposait et il se releva, jetant au passage son achat dans une poubelle.

Il sorti son portable et soupira en voyant qu'il avait encore une bonne demi heure d'avance.

Tant pis. Il en avait marre de se balader sans but et le froid de la mi-octobre commençait à se faire sentir. C'est donc d'une allure rapide qu'il reprit sa route.

Il arriva finalement dans le quartier ou habitaient ses deux amis. Il pressa encore un peut le pas, peut rassuré par les personnes qui trainaient dans ces lieux.

Après tout, cet endroit était réputé pour être un nid à dealers et à clochards.

Il gravit prestement les escaliers de l'appartement d'Axel.

Il arriva enfin essoufflé au 10ème étage et laissa longuement son doigt appuyé sur la sonnette, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour ennuyer le roux.

A l'étonnement de l'argenté, la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement et il aperçu Axel qui affichait un grand sourire… sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de son invité.

_ Ah. C'est toi. Entre, tu connais le chemin.

Et sans même prendre la peine de refermer la porte, le roux s'en retourna dans le couloir, délaissant Riku.

_ Et bien, quel accueil ! Tu attendais peut-être quelqu'un d'autre ?

Axel se retourna et lança d'un ton évident.

_ Bah bien sûr. Roxas.

Riku haussa un sourcil.

_ Tiens ? Alors comme ça tu t'intéresses vraiment à lui ? Bizarre, c'est pas vraiment ton type d'habitude.

Le roux haussa les épaules et s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant.

Riku vint naturellement s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Tiens au fait, Reno est pas là ?

_ Si. Mais il fait la gueule. Il est dans la chambre j'crois.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Axel passa ses bras derrière sa tête.

_ Bah. Qui sait avec lui ?

.

.

Dans la chambre, Reno serrait les poings.

Il ne sentait pas du tout cet après-midi. Il savait qu' Axel n'allait pas arrêter de tenter de le faire sortir de ses gongs…ce qui avait une grande chance de fonctionner.

.

.

.

.

_ Roxas…t'es…vraiment sûr que c'est ici ?

Une veine volumineuse apparue sur la tempe du blond.

_ Sora, c'est toi qui m'as donné cette adresse. Alors ne viens pas me demander, à MOI, si c'est le bon endroit !

Cela faisait bien 5 minutes que les deux plus jeunes hésitaient devant la porte. Ils se disaient que vivre dans un tel lieu était impossible. Cela devait être une blague que leur ami leur avait faite !

_ Bon, de toute façon on va vite savoir !

Sora sursauta lorsque Roxas appuya sur la sonnette.

Des pas pressés ce firent entendre à l'intérieur et pendant un court instant, l'idée de faire demi-tour et de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou vint à l'esprit des deux jumeaux.

La porte s'ouvrit en un fracas et Sora craignit de voir apparaître Jack l'éventreur prêt à lui sauter dessus, mais ce fût bien Axel qui apparu sur le pas de la porte, un grand sourire niais collé aux lèvres.

Le souffle de Roxas se calma à moitié, rassuré de voir qu'ils étaient bien au bon endroit.

_ Ah, vous voilà, content de voir que vous avez réussit à trouver l'appart' ! Je vous dis chapeau ! Il à fallut près d'une heure à Riku pour trouver, la première fois !

Le plus vieux les fît rentrer et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

_ Venez, c'est tout droit !

Roxas le suivit timidement dans l'unique couloir qu'il y avait. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce qui devait servir à la fois de salon et de salle à manger.

Riku était affalé sur le canapé, regardant des clips musicaux à la télévision. A la vue des nouveaux arrivant, il se releva et alla naturellement serrer la main de Roxas et envoyer sa main se balader dans les cheveux de Sora.

_ Et bah vous voilà enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Sora s'exclama, embarrassé.

_ Ah, on est en retard ?

Riku rigolait bruyamment tandis qu' Axel bougonnait.

_ Nan, vous en faîtes pas ! C'est juste que l'autre squatteur s'est ramené en avance.

Riku coupa son ami.

_ Bonnnnn c'est pas tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_ J'sais pas… vous voulez jouer à la wii ?

Sora regarda le plus vieux des étoiles pleins les yeux.

_ Tu l'as ? C'est génial ! J'ai encore jamais pu y jouer !

_ C'est vrai ? Et bah c'est l'occasion ? Vous voulez jouer à quoi ?

_ J'sais pas… t'as quoi ?

Axel fouilla un instant parmi les boites de jeux.

_ Je vous propose _Mario Kart_ ? On peut y jouer à plusieurs !

_ Ça me va ! déclara Riku. J'me mets en équipe avec Sora !

Sora souri, content d'être avec son ami.

_ Bon, et bien dans ce cas, je vais me mettre avec toi Roxy !

Roxas rougi brusquement.

_ Arrête avec ce surnom ! Mais au fait, Reno n'est pas là ?

Axel fronça les sourcils, vexé que le petit blond se préoccupe de l'absence de son frère.

_ Figures-toi qu'il fait la gueule dans sa chambre ! s'exclama t-il en souriant.

Un claquement sourd de porte se fit entendre derrière lui.

_ Qui fait la gueule ?

Le roux se retourna brusquement.

_ Ah, bah te voila enfin ! J'me demandais jusqu'à quand t'allais rester enfermé.

Reno ignora son frère et passa à côté de lui sans même le regarder. Il alla saluer Roxas et Sora et tendit à contrecœur sa main vers Riku qui l'observait en souriant, comme à son habitude.

_ T'arrives trop tard vieux, on vient de former les équipes pour jouer, va falloir que t'attendes ton tour !

Roxas paru gêné pour son ami et lui proposa de prendre sa place, mais le roux refusa poliment.

_ Sa ira t'en fais pas, j'suis habitué. Je vais vous regarder.

Le blond ne parut pas très convaincu mais acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'Axel démarrait le jeu.

Il expliqua rapidement les différentes touches et commandes aux plus jeunes et ils commencèrent à jouer.

.

.

.

.

_ Fais gaffe ! Vite, prends la caisse là !

_ Je fais ce que je peux ! On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui conduis !

_ Haha laissez tomber les gars, vous avez un tour de retard, c'est gagné pour nous !

_ Rah fermes là Axel !

Cela faisait tout juste une heure qu'ils jouaient et déjà Riku commençait à perdre patience. Reno observait la scène impassible quoiqu'impressionné de voir à quel point on pouvait s'énerver sur un simple jeu.

Il laissa son regard glisser sur Roxas. Le blond semblait calme et concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Parfois, il voyait la commissure de ses lèvres bouger, montrant son acharnement silencieux.

Il était bien le seul à se montrer aussi calme : Riku s'excitait littéralement et manquait de balancer sa manette dans l'écran à chaque fois qu'il perdait Sora, biens que plus calme laissait malgré tout parfois s'échapper quelques jurons ou cris de joies quant à Axel, il était hilare et clamait sans cesse sa futur victoire, quand il ne se moquait pas de l'équipe adverse.

Reno soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. C'est pour ça qu'il détestait les jeux vidéo. Il ne pouvait pas supporter tout ces cris et cette ambiance qui régnait sans cesse.

Il finit par se lever silencieusement pour aller se chercher à boire dans la cuisine. Il ne pourrait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce qui l'étouffait.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo, attrapa une bouteille de soda et rempli quelques verres. Quand il revint dans la salle, Axel riait aux éclats tandis que Riku grommelait.

_ T'es vraiment pas doué mon pauvre décidemment !

_ C'est pas ma faute ! Sora arrivait pas à choper ces putains de caisse !

Le petit brun se renfrogna.

_ C'était la première fois que je jouais… C'est pas ma faute si je suis pas aussi doué que vous !

Riku sembla se calmer devant la moue du plus jeune.

_ Excuses-moi… Je me suis emporté, c'est pas de ta faute.

_ Bien sûr que ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Voyons Riku il faut que tu te calmes !

Axel enfonçait encore davantage son ami.

L'ambiance était devenue encore plus lourde. Roxas était totalement paniqué et cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère, en vain.

Reno sembla repérer ce malaise et porta secours à son ami en proposant un soda aux autres. Le petit blond lui envoya un regard reconnaissant et accepta avec joie le verre qu'il lui proposait.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'arrêter de jouer pour le moment et se mirent à discuter.

_ Au fait. commença Sora. Vous vivez tout seuls ici toi et Reno ?

Axel parut quelque peut étonné de la question.

_ Ouai. Ça va faire bientôt deux ans qu'on à quitté notre maison pour vivres seuls. Nos parents étaient toujours sur notre dos alors à force on a fini par en avoir marre et on s'est barré.

Roxas observait Reno qui buvait tranquillement et semblait totalement désintéressé par ce que disait son frère. Il semblait être indifférent à ce qu'il racontait, alors qu'il était directement concerné.

_ Et toi Riku ? Tu vis chez tes parent ou t'es dans un appart ' ?

Riku avala une gorgée.

_ Ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'suis à l'internat du lycée.

_ C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi ? Tes parents habitent trop loin pour que tu puisses vivre avec eux et aller au lycée ?

_ Mouais… en quelque sorte.

Sora aurait voulut en savoir plus mais en regardant le plus vieux, il comprit qu'il ne dirait rien de plus pour le moment.

_ Et vous ? reprit Axel. Je suppose que vous ne vivez pas tout seul, je me trompe ?

_ Non. Répondit simplement Roxas. Nos parents sont hyper protecteurs et ils voudront jamais qu'on quitte la maison avant nos 18 ans.

Axel éclata de rire.

_ Bah, je les comprends dans un sens, c'est normal qu'ils se fassent du souci pour vous ! Ils ne veulent pas qu'on vous fasse du mal.

Le roux s'était rapproché pour attraper Roxas par la taille.

_ Mais vous en faîtes pas ! On est là pour vous protéger en cas de problème, pas vrai Riku ?

L'autre ricanait tendis que le blond se débattait furieusement.

_ Axel, lâches-moi, punaise ! J'ai PAS besoin d'aide pour me protéger, je suis pas un gosse !

_ Ah non ? minauda le roux au coin de son oreille. Et bien montres-moi ça, libères-toi !

Le plus jeune redoubla d'effort pour se défaire des bras du plus âgé mais il n'arriva pas à faire bouger l'autre d'un millimètre.

Reno observait la scène d'un regard noir.

_ Axel, fout-lui un peut la paix !

Son frère remarqua la colère de son frère et décida d'en rajouter encore d'avantage en chatouillant le plus jeune aux côtes !

_ Mais de quoi tu te mêles toi ? Tu vois pas que je déconne avec lui ?

_ Je vois surtout que tu l'emmerdes là !

_ Ecoutes, comme il l'a dit, c'est plus un gosse ! Si je le fais chier, il me le dira bien lui-même !

Reno sentait la colère monter en mesure que son frère se moquait de lui.

_ Il te le dit depuis tout à l'heure !

_ T'as aucun humour ou quoi ? Arrêtes un peut de toujours être si sérieux !

Roxas avait entre temps réussi à se dégager des bras qui l'entouraient et observait à présent la dispute des deux frères.

_ Et toi arrêtes un peut d'agir comme un connard !

Riku émît un petit sifflement impressionné. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Reno perdre ainsi son sang froid.

_ Arrêtez de vous disputer. Roxas se tourna vers Reno. C'est pas grave tu sais, il m'a rien fait.

_ Qu'est-ce que je te disais crétin ! Tu vois bien qu'y a aucun problème !

Reno ignora la réplique de son frère.

_ Il t'as _encore_ rien fais ! Nuance ! Je le connais assez bien pour savoir comment il agit avec les autres !

_ Roxas à pas besoin d'un garde du corps, alors je vois pas pourquoi t'ouvres ta gueule ! A moins que la raison de ton agacement soit tout autre ?

Reno plissa les yeux.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Derrière, le sourire de l'argenté s'agrandissait encore. Il avait bien fait de venir ! C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il s'amusait ainsi.

_ Tout simplement que t'es amoureux de Roxas !

L'autre ouvrit brusquement les yeux et ses joues commencèrent à se teinter d'une vive couleur rouge à cause de la honte et de la colère qu'il ressentait. Roxas rougit également brutalement et se senti alors terriblement mal pour son ami, comprenant le malaise qu'il devait ressentir.

_ Dis pas de la merde ! Me fous pas dans le même panier que toi ! il ajouta avec un sourire forcé qui se voulait narquois. Quoique nan, toi t'es incapable d'aimer.

_ Tu me vexe tu sais frangin ? Ou plutôt nan, je crois surtout que tu me fais pitié.

Reno tenta de se calmer mais l'autre en rajouta encore.

_ T'es même pas capable d'admettre que t'aimes quelqu'un ! On dirait une gonzesse, tu me dégoutes !

L'autre répliqua immédiatement à son frère en lui envoyant violement son poing dans l'estomac.

Sora et Roxas émirent une exclamation tandis que Riku écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il aurait pourtant juré que le premier coup allait venir d'Axel.

Axel recula de cinq mètres et tomba sur le sol, le visage crispé et les bras plaqués contre son abdomen. Reno s'approcha lentement de lui et le releva par le col, jusqu'à qu'il soit à sa hauteur.

L'autre lança un regard noir à son frère et serra le poing, prêt à riposter.

_ Je te conseil de la fermer dorénavant Axel. La prochaine fois c'est dans ta gueule que mon poing va partir.

Nullement impressionné par la menace, le roux se dégagea facilement de l'emprise de l'autre et répliqua par un coup de tête violent dans le front de son adversaire qui, alors déséquilibré, tomba brutalement en arrière.

_ Ça suffit !

Sora avait hurlé à s'en arracher les poumons et tremblait, les yeux grands ouverts.

_ C'est bon Sora, calmes-toi. Riku semblait absolument indifférent à présent à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. De toute façon, je doute que Reno puisse encore se battre, sonné comme il doit l'être.

Roxas s'était tout de même placé entre les deux, en cas ou, et tentait de relever Reno qui tanguait dangereusement.

_ Tu vas bien ? Tu peux marcher ou t'as besoin d'aide ?

Reno repoussa doucement la main de Roxas et prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, le temps pour lui de reprendre ses esprits.

_ Ça va, c'est rien…

_ C'est rien ? Tu viens de te prendre un sacré coup ! Ton front est tout rouge, faut que tu t'allonges !

Derrière eux, Axel fulminait. Il était absolument hors de question que sa se passe ainsi, il n'allait pas perdre, pas maintenant !

Il attrapa brusquement Roxas par le poignet et le tira violemment contre son torse.

_ Axel, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

De peur de recevoir un coup le plus jeune ferma les yeux mais ce fut une main et non un poing qui vint lui saisir le visage et l'instant d'après, il senti deux lèvres s'écraser contre les siennes.

Roxas ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour croiser le regard vert et déterminé de son ami.

Il se passa un moment durant lequel il ne put bouger, totalement paralysé par ce regard qui ne le lâchait pas, puis reprenant ses esprits, il se mit à bouger pour sortir de l'emprise de son ainé.

Axel n'insista pas et quitta lentement les lèvres du plus jeune.

Un silence si fit dans la pièce durant lequel personne n'osait rien dire, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Seule la respiration bruyante de Roxas qui reprenait son souffle avec difficulté était audible.

Ce fut finalement le bruit d'un éclat de verre qui fit reprendre ses esprits à tout le monde, mais à l'incompréhension générale, ce bruit fût déclenché par Riku qui venait d'éclater dans sa main le verre qu'il tenait jusque là.

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et les sourcils froncés.

Sora qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas bougé s'affola en voyant du sang couler de la main de l'argenté.

_ Riku ça va ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ?

Mais le plus âgé de répondit rien. Il ne quittait pas Axel du regard, les sourcils froncés et les muscles crispés.

Ce n'est finalement qu'après une bonne minute qu'il se retourna et quitta l'appartement en courant.

Au même moment alors que tous les regards étaient partagés entre Riku et Roxas, Reno se précipita dans la chambre en claquant violement la porte derrière lui.

Sora, complètement perdu, ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire et regardait un peut partout sans se décider à bouger.

Il réagit seulement quand il vu son frère se précipiter à son tour vers la sortie la tête baissée il se jeta alors à sa poursuite sans prendre la peine de saluer Axel qui était à présent seul dans la pièce.

_ Et bien ! Quelle journée ! s'exclama t-il avec un sourire, puis il regarda à ses pieds et soupira en voyant les morceaux de verre qui s'étalait sur le plancher. Pff en attendant, c'est encore à moi de faire le ménage, fais chier tiens.

Il parti chercher un balais et regroupa précautionneusement les petit bouts tranchants qui jonchaient sur le sol.

Il passa avec lenteur sa langue sur ses lèvres. En tout cas, il était sûr d'une chose à présent : il n'allait certainement pas laisser tomber, plus maintenant.

.

.

.

.

A quelques pâtés de maisons de là, Riku courrait toujours tenant d'une main sa seconde qui saignait abondement. Il voyait les passant se retourner à son passage et murmurer entre eux en le regardant mais pour le coup il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre.

C'est pas vrai ! Non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à se rapprocher de Sora de tout l'après-midi mais en plus l'autre connard lui avait été jusqu'à embrasser le blondinet ! Il avait carrément gâché sa journée pour RIEN !

Il en avait marre d'attendre : il voulait ce gosse à tout prix !

Il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait qu'Axel puisse obtenir ce qu'il désirait et pas lui : il refusait que cela se passe ainsi !

La sonnerie de son portable le fit stopper sa course. Il reprit son souffle et observa le cadran de son téléphone. Il hésita en voyant le numéro qui s'affichait mais finalement, appuya sur la touche et plaqua l'appareil à son oreille.

_...Allo ?

.

.

.

Sur son lit Reno avait sa tête entre ses mains et tentait de calmer sa rage.

_ Bordel… J'en étais sûr. Je savais que sa allait se terminer comme ça…

Les jointures de ses main devenait blanche tant il serrait les poings.

Une larme de rage coula sur sa joue mais il s'empressa de l'écraser avec sa main.

Il sentait que l'histoire était sur le point de se répéter et ça, il ne l'acceptait pas… non, cette fois il ne pourrait pas l'accepter !

.

.

.

_ Quand est-ce que tout ça va prendre fin putain ?

_ Roxas, ouvres-moi s'il te plait !

Sora frappait de grands coups sur la porte. Sitôt rentré chez lui, son frère était immédiatement parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans rien déclarer.

Le brun s'inquiétait de l'état de son jumeau il comprenait le choc qu'il venait de subir, il aurait lui-même réagit de la même manière.

Il aurait voulu lui parler mais il finit par comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas lui toucher un mot ce soir.

_ Je vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, désolé. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le dire, hein ?

Et c'est dépité qu'il se dirigea lui-même vers sa chambre, sans oublier de jeter un dernier regard derrière lui, dans l'espoir de voir son frère lui ouvrir.

Roxas était assis dans un coin de sa chambre. Il avait les yeux baissés et la respiration saccadée à cause de la course qu'il venait de faire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement ? Il cherchait à comprendre et à remettre dans ordre tout ce qui venait de se passer afin de comprendre.

Il y avait eu cette altercation entre Axel et Reno, il s'était placé entre les deux pour s'interposer... et puis l'instant d'après, Axel l'avait plaqué contre lui et embrassé.

Il secoua la tête violement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Il y avait forcément une raison.

Il avait dû faire ça pour défier Reno, oui, c'était forcément pour ça. Non ?

_ punaise… mais comment je suis censé réagir moi ?

Sentant son crâne prêt à exploser, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sorti son mp3. Il enfonça à moitié les écouteurs dans ses oreille, sélectionna une chanson au hasard et monta le volume au maximum.

Il fallait qu'il se vide la tête pour le moment. Il réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard.

.

.

.

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus !

Comme d'habitude, il m'a fallut un temps fou pour l'écrire et j'espère que le résultat a sût satisfaire vos attentes.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	4. Effets secondaires

_**Titre**_ : Juste un long rêve

_**Rating**_ : M, pour scènes plutôt violente

_**Couples**_ : Comme d'habitude.

_**Disclamer**_ : Rien n'est à moi mise à part l'histoire.

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Ça me rend vraiment heureuse d'autant plus que je prends un réel plaisir à écrire cette histoire ! Voir donc qu'elle est appréciée me motive encore plus à la continuer ! C'est d'ailleurs, pour le moment la fanfiction la plus longue que j'écris (et elle n'est pas encore finit !). J'espère donc que ce 4ème chapitre vous plaira !

_x-sosei-x_ : Comme d'habitude, merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que la « guerre » t'aies plu (moi non plus je ne suis pas très net pour écrire ça je pense XD) ! Je suis heureuse que le mystère qui plane autour de Riku intrigue, c'était l'un de mes plus grands défis pour cette histoire ! Quand au caractère de Reno, je t'avoue qu'après avoir lue de nombreuses fics où il faisait une apparition, j'ai vraiment eu envie de faire quelque chose d'autre, de même pour les caractères de Riku et Axel (bien que j'aime également quand ils ont un caractère plus….calme ?). Voilà je crois que j'ai dis tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plairas ! Et merci encore pour ton soutient !

.

.

.

.

Riku observait le plafond de sa chambre. Il était déjà 6 heures 30, et c'était tout juste s'il avait fermé les yeux de la nuit.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, on était lundi matin et il allait devoir aller en cours dans moins de deux heures… De quoi soupirer. Depuis l'histoire chez Axel, il n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir dans sa chambre, foutant littéralement en l'air son dimanche et sa nuit.

Ses yeux étaient à demi clos mais ne se fermaient pas, au damne de l'argenté qui aurait bien voulut profiter d'au moins une demi heure de sommeil.

Il tourna la tête vers les lits situés aux côtés du siens et rumina en voyant les occupants dormir paisiblement, leur poitrine se soulevant doucement à chaque respiration.

Il avait envi de se lever et de sortir dans les couloirs mais le règlement stipulait qu'il était formellement interdit de quitter les chambre avant 7 heures. Ça lui aurait pourtant fait du bien de marcher un peut, ça l'aurait au moins réveillé. En attendant il était coincé ici à regarder l'heure sur son portable toutes les 5 minutes.

Il afficha les derniers sms qu'il avait reçut. Axel lui en avait envoyé cinq la veille, tous pour lui demander une explication quand à son comportement mais Riku n'avait répondu à aucun d'entre eux, n'ayant aucune envie d'ouvrir ce sujet avec le roux.

L'adolescent observa à nouveau le cadran.

Encore 19 minutes exactement…

Il tenta pour la énième fois de fermer les yeux mais comme à chaque fois, les images du week-end lui revinrent en tête et occupèrent ses moindres pensées, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil.

Un discret vibrement lui fit rouvrir les paupières. Il prit son portable et vu que Sora venait de lui envoyer un message. Il se redressa brusquement, se demandant se que lui voulait le plus jeune.

« Salut, j'espère que je te réveilles pas. C'était simplement pour prendre de tes nouvelles, t'avais pas l'air bien samedi, et comme je savais pas si tu allais venir en cours aujourd'hui… »

Riku ne pût réprimer un sourire. Alors comme ça son petit brun s'inquiétait pour lui ?

Il tapa rapidement une réponse et se recoucha lentement. On dirait que finalement, ça s'arrangeait plutôt bien, non ?

Il s'endormi enfin, mais moins de 10 minutes plus tard le réveil de son voisin de chambre retenti bruyamment et le plus vieux se jura d'étriper cet abruti au plus vite alors qu'il tentait faiblement de sortir des couvertures.

.

.

.

.

Sora observait le cadran de son téléphone, attendant la réponse de son ami. Il était debout depuis cinq heures et n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir.

_ Je suis débile quand même… Il doit être au lit à cette heure, faut pas que je m'attende à ce qu'il me réponde.

Il décida donc de s'habiller et de faire son sac pour passer le temps. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Roxas, c'est tout juste s'il était sortit de sa chambre de tout le dimanche. Il avait bien fait plusieurs tentatives pour lui parler mais le blond les avait toutes rejetées.

Il redoutait déjà le moment où il allait devoir partir pour le lycée : il allait devoir faire le trajet à pied avec son jumeau et se doutait bien que l'ambiance n'allait pas être des plus joyeuses.

Sora sursauta violement quand il entendit le « bip » de son portable, mais il se ressaisit bien vite et sauta sur l'appareil. Il découvrit avec étonnement que Riku lui avait envoyé un message. Il ne dormait donc pas ?

« Salut (pour ce qui est du réveil, t'inquiètes j'ai pas dormi de la nuit, on peut même dire que ton sms m'a fait plaisir !). C'est sympa de prendre des nouvelles mais t'en fait pas pour moi, j'avoue que j'ai pété un câble samedi mais c'est surtout que j'ai été surpris par ce qu'a fait Axel. Sinon, je viens bien en cours aujourd'hui donc je te dis à tout à l'heure. Bye ! »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi ce message rassura Sora. Il avait été inquiet de la réaction de son ami et avait redouté la raison ne soit bien plus grave.

Il s'assit sur son lit, son menton dans sa paume.

Lui aussi avait été plus que surpris par ce qu'avait fait Axel et ne savait pas du tout comment il devait réagir. Sur le coup, il en avait beaucoup voulu au roux pour ce qu'il avait fait à son frère mais après réflexion, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'après tout, ce n'était pas à lui de juger tout ça. Cette histoire concernait uniquement Roxas et c'était à lui d'en parler avec le plus âgé.

Il entendit le radio-réveil de son frère retentir dans la chambre juste à côté de la sienne et presqu'immédiatement, il colla son oreille contre son mur.

Le réveil fût éteint au bout de la deuxième sonnerie à peine.

Roxas était donc forcément déjà réveillé.

Le brun se demandait si son frère avait dormi cette nuit. Il secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de réfléchir comme ça ou il allait finir par perdre ses cheveux.

Il se décida finalement à sortir de sa chambre et se dirigea en direction de la cuisine.

.

.

.

.

Au même moment, Roxas regardait le plafond de sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait passé une bonne nuit : il s'était tout d'abord réveillé toutes les heures jusqu'à finalement se qu'il ne puisse plus du tout dormir. Il était 4 heures.

Il avait passé la première heure à réfléchir puis, lorsqu'il avait entendu son frère se réveiller dans la chambre à côté, il avait passé le plus claire de son temps à l'écouter bouger, tentant de deviner ses moindres mouvements.

Plus d'une fois, il avait été tenté de sortir de sa chambre et d'aller lui parler, mais à chaque fois, il s'arrêtait, la main sur la poignée. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien put lui dire, après tout ?

En plus, il était quasi-sûr que son frère allait remettre sur le tapis l'incident du samedi.

Ce n'était pas comme si Roxas redoutait ce moment, il avait assez réfléchit à ce qu'il s'était passé, seulement il refusait de parler de ça avec Sora mais il savait que s'il le lui disait comme ça, le brun allait être vexé. Et c'était normal après tout, ils s'étaient toujours presque tout dit entre eux.

Quand il entendit les bruits de pas dans le couloir, il relâcha enfin sa respiration qu'il avait jusque là à moitié retenue, de peur de se faire entendre, et il sortit enfin de son lit.

Il redoutait cette journée… Tout d'abord, il allait devoir malgré tout s'expliquer avec son frère mais surtout, il allait devoir s'expliquer avec Axel et ça, c'était irrémédiable…

.

.

.

.

_ Sans déconner, sorts de cette putain de chambre Reno, ça va faire deux jours que t'es là-dedans !

Axel était planté devant la porte de l'unique chambre de la maison. Depuis l'autre jour, son frère n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie. C'était pas comme si c'était la première fois mais le problème c'est que ce coup-ci, cet abruti squattait LA chambre et que résultat : cela faisait deux nuit qu'il se coltinait le canapé.

Dans un ultime excès de colère, il envoya violement son pied dans la porte avant de se diriger vers la porte pour partir.

_ De toute façon tu finiras bien par sortir, ne serais ce que pour aller en cours. envoya t-il avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

Le roux descendit les escaliers de son immeuble en grognant. Aujourd'hui allait être la première fois qu'il revoyait Roxas depuis l' « incident » et il allait devoir lui sortir les arguments qu'il fallait.

Il avait passé une bonne partie du week-end à réfléchir au scénario adéquat seulement maintenant que le grand moment était arrivé, toutes ses versions lui déplurent.

_ Bah, après tout, rien de vaut l'improvisation, pas vraie ? Je trouverai bien quelque chose quand je le verrai.

.

.

.

.

Dans sa chambre, Reno regardait droit devant lui le regard vide. Ses yeux rouges le brulaient à cause du manque de sommeil et il commençait à ressentir les effets de la faim.

Dès qu'il fut bien sûr qu'Axel ait quitté la maison, il ouvrit enfin la porte et se dirigea vers le frigo.

Il prit le premier yaourt qui lui tomba sous la main et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour le manger.

Il alla ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau pour prendre une douche. Il avait passé la veille à fumer et à picoler, et il se sentait horriblement sale.

Il était hors de question qu'il aille en cours. Il refusait de croiser le regard de Roxas et surtout pas celui de son frère. Il allait rester ici pendant quelques jours, le temps que l'histoire se tasse et voilà tout.

.

.

.

.

_ Sora attends-moi, tu vas trop vite là !

Le brun s'arrêta et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

_ Excuses-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je vais essayer de ralentir un peut !

Roxas lui adressa un sourire et accéléra légèrement sa marche pour revenir au niveau de l'autre. Sora se mordit la langue. En fait, il essayait surtout d'éviter la conversation avec son frère depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez eux Roxas semblait aller mieux et il craignait de prononcer une parole malencontreuse qui dégraderait à nouveau la situation.

Le blond remarqua la distance que mettait son frère et soupira pour finalement s'arrêter net au milieu de la rue.

_ Bon, tu vas te décider à m'expliquer ce que t'as ?

Il n'ajouta rien, sachant pertinemment que le brun avait comprit ce qu'il lui demandait. Sora stoppa sa marche à son tour et prit une grande inspiration.

_ Ecoutes, je pense que tu sais très bien ce qui me tracasse et j'avoue que j'aimerais vraiment parler de _ça_ avec toi, seulement je sais aussi que tu ne m'en toucheras pas un mot.

Il se rattrapa en voyant l'autre froncer les sourcils.

_ Eh mais t'en fais pas ! Je m'en fiche, j'disais seulement ça comme ça, je veux surtout pas que tu te sentes obliger de quoique ce soit ! D'ailleurs, je te propose de clore définitivement ce sujet ! Ok ?

Roxas l'interrompit.

_ Bon tu te calme oui ? T'es en treint de nous faire quoi là ? il prit une plus grande inspiration. J'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler, surtout avec toi !

Sora grimaça. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être pitoyable à cet instant.

_ Si tu te sens mal à cause de ma réaction de ce week-end, je suis encore désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça.

_ Y a pas de mal ! Sora s'était presque écrié.

Roxas continua sur le même ton.

_ J'ai passé une bonne partie de mon temps à me repasser ce qui s'était passé et à réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire quoiqu' en fait, je crois que j'ai pas réfléchit à grand-chose au final.

Le brun avait reprit son air sérieux. Au fond de lui, il était rassuré de voir son jumeau si serein. Il hésita un moment puis finis par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_ Et, qu'est-ce que tu as décidé de faire ?

Il pensa que le blond n'allait pas lui répondre ou alors allait lui dire qu'il ne savait pas. Mais à son étonnement, la réponse arrive presqu'immédiatement.

_ La chose la plus intelligente à faire, c'est déjà d'aller parler à Axel et de m'expliquer avec lui. Je vais surtout pas me mettre à l'éviter, j'aurais l'air plus con qu'autre chose.

L'autre acquiesça doucement, plus pour lui que pour son frère.

_ Et si jamais il te demande de sortir avec lui. Comment tu vas réagir ?

_ J'ai pas vraiment réfléchit à ça. Je sais pas du tout franchement. Je suppose que j'aviserai au moment venu.

_ Ouais, je pense que t'as raison.

_ Hum.

Sora remarqua alors qu'ils avaient reprit leur route, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il essaya à nouveau de se vider l'esprit mais il n'arrivait décidément pas à se calmer, et il savait que tout ça allait le tourmenter jusqu'à ce que le problème ne soit résolut.

En tout cas, son frère semblait plus détendu que lui. Il appuyait rapidement sur les touches de son portable, jetant parfois un rapide coup d'œil devant lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien dans la bonne direction et qu'aucun obstacle ne gênait sa route.

_ T'écris à qui ?

Roxas ne répondit pas tout de suite, finissant son message, puis après quelque instant releva les yeux.

_ A Reno. Je voulais savoir s'il allait mieux depuis le coup qu'il s'est pris. Il avait l'air sonné samedi.

_ Et tu peux pas attendre d'être en cours pour lui demander ? railla Sora.

_ Tu peux parler ! T'es le premier à envoyer des sms à tout bout de champs et à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Le brun ricana.

_ Ouai mais moi tu sais bien que je suis un cas à part !

_ Ça… J'irai pas clamer le contraire.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans une ambiance joyeuse jusqu'à ce que le lycée apparaisse dans le champ de vision des jumeaux.

_ Pff je déteste les lundis… Non seulement c'est le premier jour d'une loonnngue semaine, mais en plus c'est notre journée la plus chargée. soupira Sora.

Roxas acquiesça.

_ On commence par sciences histoire/géo, c'est ça ?

_ Ouai. le brun mima un sanglot.

_ Je croyais pourtant que t'aimais bien cette matière ?

_Hum, oui, mais c'est plutôt le prof que j'aime pas trop. Enfin, il est peut… _space_.

_ Oh, moi je l'aime bien. Il est à fond dans son cours quoi.

_ Ça c'est sûr. Mais il est surtout super strict, on peut même pas discuter sans craindre de se prendre une heure de colle.

Le blond n'ajouta rien, d'accord sur ce point avec son frère. Il était vrai que les heures de cours d'Eraqus étaient de loin les plus calmes. Même les plus grands fouteurs de troubles se tenaient à carreaux face au professeur.

_ En plus, c'est lui qui a fait le plan de classe. Résultat : je me retrouve à côté de Selphie…

_ Tu m'avais pas dit que tu l'appréciais pourtant ?

_ Bah… On va dire qu'elle est gentille. Mais elle est aussi super agaçante par moments !

Roxas haussa les épaules.

_ J'en sais rien, je la connais pas vraiment moi.

_ Toi t'as de la chance, t'as été placé à côté de Riku, c'est bien ça ?

_ _Yes_. Mais moi je parle pas beaucoup avec lui. On traine ensemble mais voilà, il s'entend mieux avec toi !

_ Mais bon, tu le connais bien quand même !

_ Ouais. Après, je suis plus à l'aise avec Reno.

_ Avec Axel aussi nan ?

Sora regretta immédiatement d'avoir ajouté cela. Mais Roxas ne réagit pas il était trop occupé à observer son portable.

_ Reno t'as répondu ?

L'autre hocha négativement la tête.

_ Pas encore. Je suppose qu'il ne doit pas avoir son téléphone avec lui.

_ Ou alors il n'a tout simplement pas encore vu ton message ?

_ Possible.

Roxas éteignit son portable et le rangea prestement dans sa poche au moment où ils allaient franchir le portail de l'établissement. Il releva alors les yeux et aperçut un peut plus loin devant eux Riku qui les fixait en souriant.

Le blond fit remarquer sa présence au brun qui pressa immédiatement le pas pour rejoindre le plus vieux.

L'argenté échangea une rapide poignée de main avec les deux frères, sans manquer d'émettre un petit pouffement à peine perceptible lorsqu'il serra celle de Roxas. Le plus jeune fronça violement les sourcils mais décida de ne rien dire et continua sa route en direction du hall.

Riku s'amusa du comportement du blond mais détourna bien vite son regard de lui pour se focaliser sur sa cible.

_ Alors, ton week-end s'est bien passé ?

Sora hésita un instant.

_ Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, après l'incident de samedi j'étais plutôt préoccupé pour Roxas et j'ai pas vraiment profité.

_ Hum ? L'incident, tu veux parler du baiser ?

Sora sursauta du manque de discrétion de son ami. Il lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton ce qui étonna l'argenté.

_ Qu'est ce qui te prend ? marmonna t-il ?

_ Disons que j'aimerais éviter que tout le monde soit au courant de cette affaire ! grogna le brun.

_ J'te comprends pas. C'est pas comme si ça te concernait directement ? Alors de quoi t'as peur ?

_ C'est évident ! C'est pour Roxas que j'ai peur ! Il se sent déjà assez mal avec cette histoire alors c'est vraiment pas la peine de lui foutre autre chose sur le dos.

Riku l'écoutait attentivement, mais sans comprendre pour autant. Pourquoi il s'inquiétait à ce point pour le blond ? D'accord, c'était son frère mais ça changeait rien, non ? Y avait pas à dire, ce genre de contexte lui échappait totalement.

Il fît pourtant mine de comprendre et promit à Sora d'arrêter de parler de ce sujet.

_ Merci. C'est sympa de comprendre.

La sonnerie retentie et le plus jeune observa sa montre.

_ Merde ! Faut qu'on se dépêche, on a cours au 3ème étage !

_ J'arrive, part devant, je dois encore passer au casier avant.

_ Ok, mais magne-toi sinon tu va te faire allumer par le prof !

Le brun parti en trottinant dans les escaliers, manquant de trébucher à chaque pas. Plus loin derrière, Riku observait son parcours avec un sourire. Il y avait pas à dire, ce gosse lui plaisait !

_ « C'est sympa de comprendre » ? Je me demande bien ce qu'il voulait encore dire par là. Décidément, il serait tout bonnement parfait s'il était un peut moins bruyant.

.

.

.

.

Sora arriva enfin devant sa salle à bout de souffle. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que tous les élèves de sa classe étaient encore là. Il repéra son frère qui discutait un peut plus loin avec Youffie, une fille de leur classe.

Il se dirigea vers eux et salua chaleureusement la jeune fille.

_ T'étais passé où ? T'as faillit arriver en retard.

Le brun marmonna.

_ Nulle part, je discutais seulement avec Riku. Et puis c'est bon, le prof est même pas encore là !

_ Et il est où au fait Riku ? demanda sèchement le blond.

_ Il m'a dit qu'il devait passer au casier. Mais bon, il ferait bien de se magner ou il va encore se coltiner un retard.

_ C'est pas comme si c'était le premier qu'il reçoit.

Sora jeta un regard réprobateur à son jumeau.

_ Ouais c'est bon, je sais que t'aimes pas Riku. Mais bon, tu devrais arrêter de toujours lui faire des reproches. Il t'a jamais emmerdé nan ?

_ Non. Mais je sais pas, je le trouve trop bizarre ce type. J'arrive pas à avoir confiance en lui.

L'autre allait répliquer mais il fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée d'Axel. Ce dernier se rapprocha d'eux, son eternel sourire aux lèvres.

_ Hey ! Comment ça va tous les deux ? Vous avez passé un bon week-end ?

Sora répondit un oui sans émotion. Il dévisageait le roux avec froideur. Nan mais sans déconner, pourquoi est-ce que cet abruti sortait une phrase aussi bidon que celle-là après ce qu'il avait osé faire deux jours plus tôt ?

Roxas ne répondit pas. Il dévisageait le roux avec méfiance. Ce dernier sembla remarquer la que l'ambiance était devenu particulièrement lourde.

_ Et bah Rox', tu me réponds pas ? Me dit pas que tu me fais la gueule !

Son ton n'était plus amusé mais sérieux.

_ Je suis pas un gosse t'sais. J'ai passé l'âge de « faire la gueule », et puis c'est pas mon genre. Par contre, si t'y vois pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerais te parler tout à l'heure s'il te plait.

Le roux hocha positivement la tête. Au fond de lui, il jubilait ! C'était parfait, il pensait que le blond allait le fuir et qu'il lui faudrait un temps fou pour pouvoir lui parler mais finalement, tout s'arrangeait pour lui ! C'était même le blond lui-même qui lui donnait la chance inespérée de discuter.

_ Pas de problème. il aperçu alors leur professeur arriver. Bon, pour le moment, je crois qu'on doit aller en cours par contre.

Les adolescents entrèrent tours à tours dans la salle de classe et s'installèrent en silence alors que leur professeur était déjà occupé à écrire au tableau le titre de leur nouveau chapitre.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit assez violemment pour laisser entrer un Riku, nullement gêné par tous les regards qui le fixaient.

Eraqus fronça les sourcils. Il ne supportait pas les élèves qui n'étaient pas sérieux et ponctuels.

_ Lorsque l'on arrive en retard, on essai en général de faire une entrée discrète ! Vous avez un billet de retard ?

Riku s'interloqua.

_ Quoi ? Mais sa viens seulement de sonner, j'suis pas en retard !

_ Je m'en fiche, vous allez immédiatement me chercher un billet. Et si vous n'êtes pas content, vous n'avez qu'à partir.

L'adolescent haussa simplement les épaules et quitta la salle aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Roxas savait qu'il ne comptait pas revenir. C'était pratiquement toujours comme ça avec lui.

.

.

Les deux heures parurent interminable au blond. Il appréhendait la future discussion avec Axel. Il ne savait encore pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire, comment il allait tourner ses phrases. Il aurait bien eut besoin d'un soutient à cet instant précis.

C'est alors que le plus jeune tiqua. Il fit balader son regard dans la classe. Reno n'était pas là. Le plus jeune se senti mal de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt et se demanda la raison de l'absence de son ami. Il ne pensait pas que ça avait un rapport avec le coup qu'il s'était pris par Axel, il avait quand même du s'en remettre depuis. Bah, il essaierait de l'appeler un peut plus tard pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au roux qui était assis à quelques tables de la sienne. Il se tenait la tête dans la paume de sa main et semblait gribouiller des petits dessins sur sa feuille de cours.

Presqu'involontairement, il le détailla. Axel avait un corps long et élancé, quoiqu'un peut trop maigre selon Roxas. Il avait un visage fin, sans imperfections visibles, les yeux d'un vert rare, pas comme ces verts/bruns qui sont les plus fréquents. Non les siens tournaient plutôt autour du vert foncé, presque émeraude. Il avait rabattu ses cheveux un peut trop long en arrière en pique. Le blond se demandait bien quelle quantité de gel il usait à chaque fois pour se coiffer. En tout cas, le résultat était quand même plutôt réussi.

En somme, il était ce que les filles prenaient plaisir à appeler un « beau gosse », et même s'il trouvait cette qualification d'exagérée dans le cas présent, il reconnaissait en tout cas un fort charisme au plus vieux.

Le grand tourna alors soudainement sa tête et afficha un rictus amusé alors que le plus jeune détourna immédiatement les yeux, quelque peut gêné que le roux ait remarqué qu'il l'observait.

_« Et si jamais il te demande de sortir avec lui. Comment tu vas réagir ? »_

Roxas soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas réfléchi à cette éventualité.

Bien sûr, il trouvait le roux beau et sympathique mais il savait surtout qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui. C'était une attirance physique, rien de plus.

.

.

.

.

_ Putain j'ai bien cru que ça allait jamais sonner !

_ Sora, sois un peut discret s'il te plait. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on ait quitté la salle…

Le brun attendait patiemment à côté de la table que son frère ait finit de ranger ses affaires. Il tourna la tête vers le professeur pour vérifier que ce dernier n'ait pas entendu puis reporta l'attention à Roxas qui avait enfin terminer et prenait à présent son sac.

_ Allez dépêches-toi, j'aimerais profiter un peut de la pause moi !

_ Pars devant, de toute façon je dois aller parler à Axel moi.

Sora grimaça mais obtempéra.

_ Ok. On se revoit après donc ?

_ Ouais.

Et le brun quitta donc la salle à la recherche de Riku, si ce dernier se trouvait encore dans l'établissement.

Le blond sorti peut de temps après. A peine fut-il dans le couloir qu'il remarqua Axel appuyé contre un mur. Ce dernier, à la vue de l'autre se décolla de sa place pour s'approcher de lui.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel aucun des deux ne plaça un mot. Ce fut finalement Roxas qui prit une inspiration et fit le premier pas.

_ Bon, je pense que c'est pas la peine de t'expliquer pourquoi je voulais te parler, je me trompe ?

_ Hum. Axel se gratta derrière la tête. Je m'en doute bien.

_ Bref, je pense que c'est pas non plus la peine de tourner autour du pot : je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi tu m'a embrassé quand je suis venu chez toi.

Le roux s'étonna du direct du plus jeune. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait lui demander ça de but en blanc.

Il souri.

_ Tu me prends de court, là comme ça, mais bon, t'as raison, pas la peine de faire de grands discours. Si je t'ais embrassé, c'est tout simplement parce que j'en crevais d'envie. Tu me plais beaucoup, et ça depuis un bon moment et à vrai dire, ça faisait longtemps que j'y pensais. Voilà tout.

Roxas ne répondis rien sur l'immédiat. Pour tout dire il s'était à peut près attendu à une réponse dans le genre. Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

_ Je vois. il avait plus dit cela pour lui que pour le roux.

Le plus grand fut soulagé dans un sens que la réaction du blond soit si compréhensive. Il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie, c'était pas le moment de lâcher prise.

_ Bon, vu qu'on est dans une discussion sans détour, autant te le demander maintenant. Je voulais savoir si ça t'intéresserais de sortir avec moi ?

Il regretta sa franchise pour le coup. Il avait été trop rapide. Sa « proposition » sonnait vraiment fausse.

Roxas de son côté restait inexpressif. Il se surprenait lui-même à être si calme. Il réfléchissait. Il voyait bien qu'il devait vite donner une réponse, il n'avait donc pas le temps de définir le pour du contre.

Oh, et puis zut, on verra bien !

_ Ça marche.

Le roux ouvrit grands les yeux. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cette réponse. Il détaillait les expressions de Roxas, cherchant la moindre trace de doute ou de moquerie mais n'y vit rien.

_ C'est… vrai ? demanda t-il entre méfiance et enthousiasme.

_ Oui. Mais je préfère te le dire maintenant: je ne peux pas dire que j'éprouve quelque chose de fort pour toi. On va dire que c'est plutôt pour essayer.

_ T'en fais pas, je comprends. Je suis déjà content de ta réponse pour le moment. Après, on verra le reste avec le temps.

Il s'approcha un peut plus de l'autre et entoura son visage de ses mains. Doucement il baissa la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un premier baiser partagé.

L'échange ne fut pas long, juste le temps pour leur bouche de se rencontrer brèvement. Le blond se dégagea ensuite du plus âgé, quelque peut laissé sur sa faim, mais il n'insista pas plus. Pas la peine de vouloir être trop rapide, sinon, il allait tout foutre en l'air beaucoup trop vite.

_ La pause est bientôt finie. Ajouta simplement le blond.

Axel ricana, sarcastique.

_ Quoi ? T'as honte de sortir avec un mec ?

_ Pas vraiment. Seulement j'ai pas envi que Sora m'aperçoive dans tes bras comme ça. Je préfère lui dire moi-même plus tard.

Le roux haussa les épaules.

_ Comme tu veux. Je comprends.

_ Je vais dehors. A toute à l'heure.

Roxas s'éloigna lentement d'Axel jusqu'à disparaitre totalement de son champ de vision.

Le plus vieux se repositionna contre le mur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Et bah ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Il prit immédiatement son portable pour envoyer la « bonne nouvelle » à Riku. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Bien joué enfoiré ! On dirait que t'as eu plus de chance que moi pour le moment ! »

.

.

.

.

Riku rageait, une fois de plus. Ce connard de roux était décidément doué. A moins que le p'tit blond ne soit une prise plus simple. Mais bon, le fait était là : il avait l'impression de se faire ridiculiser par Axel.

_ M'enfin, ça va durer qu'un temps.

C'est à ce moment que son téléphone sonna. Il baissa les yeux et soupira en voyant le numéro qui s'affichait.

_ Putain c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'il se passe cette fois ? Ils me foutront donc jamais la paix ceux-là ?

.

.

.

.

Reno entendit la clé passer dans la serrure de l'appartement.

Lui était toujours enfermé dans la chambre, ne souhaitant pas ne serais-ce qu'entrevoir l'autre. Mais il tendit malgré tout l'oreille.

Bientôt, il distingua un pas qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

_ Alors, toujours à faire la gueule, puceau ? T'es vraiment qu'un gosse, tu le sais ça ?

Reno tenta de garder son calme, sachant que les propos de son frère cherchaient juste à l'énerver et à lui faire perdre son calme.

_ Au fait, je tenais quand même à te préciser une chose : maintenant, n'espère plus rien avec Roxas.

L'autre ouvrit grand les yeux, ne comprenant qu'à moitié l'insinuation de son frère.

_ T'as toujours été beaucoup trop lent, c'est ton principal défaut. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est temps de te faire une raison : t'as pas agit assez vite. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui ai remonté la prise dans mes filets.

Le cœur de Reno manqua un battement. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'était même pas étonné, seulement déçu…peut-être ?

Derrière la porte, Axel prit une grande inspiration, comme pour profiter un peut plus de ce moment de victoire. Il ressorti tout juste après, décidant d'aller marcher un peut pour quitter l'ambiance de l'appartement, devenue oppressante.

Reno, lui se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit qui grinça sous l'impact.

Il sentait ses yeux le bruler mais aucune larme ne coula. Il se ressaisit bien vite et attrapa la première bouteille qui lui tomba sur la main qu'il bu à grandes gorgées. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était penser à autre chose, mais il eut l'impression de sentir de l'eau couler dans sa gorge.

Il se leva lentement et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau d'où il sorti un petit sachet.

….Et merde….

.

.

.

Et voilà ! Mon quatrième chapitre enfin bouclé, j'ai eu du mal à le sortir celui là ! Je m'excuse une fois de plus pour, le temps qu'il me faut pour poster un de mes chapitres… j'ai aucune excuse, seulement un manque total d'inspiration, trop souvent présent hélas.

Je trouve qu'il ne se passe pas énormément de choses dans ce chapitre, qu'il stagne beaucoup…mais bon, j'espère que vous avez tout de même passé un bon moment !

A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !


	5. Effet surprise

_**Titre**_ : Juste un long rêve

_**Rating**_ : M, pour scènes plutôt violente

_**Couples**_ : Comme d'habitude.

_**Disclamer**_ : Rien n'est à moi mise à part l'histoire.

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Bon, comme d'habitude j'ai mis un temps fou à sortir ce chapitre… Je vous suis très reconnaissante de lire et de commenter cette fic, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur quand je vois que ce que j'écris est apprécié, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite de cette histoire ! Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

Ps : Je remercie personnellement un ami qui m'a bien aidé pour ce chapitre !

.

.

.

Axel siffla entre ses dents.

_ Punaise, c'est vachement grand chez toi ! Tu m'avais pas dit !

Le roux jetait des regards furtifs impressionnés autour de lui tandis que Roxas refermait soigneusement la porte.

_ Je vois pas vraiment pourquoi j'en aurai parlé…

_ Bah attend, quand on a la chance d'habiter dans une baraque pareille, on a tendance à aimer le dire en général.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

_ Moi personnellement ça m'a toujours agacé les gens qui passent leur temps à parler aux autres de ce qu'ils ont. Et puis bon, tu sais, cette maison, c'est mes parent qui l'on achetée, pas moi. Donc j'ai pas à en être particulièrement fier…

Axel s'étonna de la remarque de son « petit ami ». C'était la première fois qu'on lui sortait quelque chose comme ça.

_ Il y a pas à dire, t'es vraiment pas comme les autres toi ! il se reprit immédiatement en voyant l'autre lever les sourcils, interrogatif. Oh mais tu sais, c'est un compliment, hein !

Roxas passa devant l'autre.

_ Viens, on va dans la chambre si tu veux.

_ C'est une proposition ? demanda le roux un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Mais ses ardeurs furent vite calmées par le regard lourd que lui adressa le plus jeune. Il le suivit sans rien dire dans le couloir qui lui paraissait interminable, observant toujours les moindres détails avec attention.

Roxas lui présentait rapidement les différentes pièces et finit la visite en lui désignant sa chambre. Il lui ouvrit poliment la porte et le laissa entrer.

Axel resta un instant choqué. Il pensait avoir tout vu mais là, ça dépassait ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Bien sûr, comme il s'y attendait, la pièce était spacieuse et lumineuse mais ce qui attirait son regard était plutôt les nombreuses médailles et trophées qui étaient accrochés ou posés un peut partout.

_ Je savais pas que tu faisais du sport. Souffla t-il impressionné.

Le blond entra à son tour.

_ Hum… Je sais pas si on peut vraiment considérer ça comme une activité sportive.

_ Pourquoi, tu les as eu en quoi ? demanda Axel en tentant de lire l'inscription gravée sur l'une des coupes situées à l'intérieur d'une petite vitrine.

_ En tir.

_ Quoi ? Axel était incrédule face à la révélation. En tir, tu veux dire, avec des… armes ? demanda t-il en mimant de tenir une sorte de fusil entre ses doigts.

_ Oui. Enfin, moi je ne tire qu'au pistolet.

_ « Qu'au pistolet » ? Pourquoi, on peut tirer à quoi d'autre ?

_ Hum, en gros, on peut également utiliser des carabines, des armes de guerres. Moi j'ai choisi le pistolet, c'est plus léger je trouve.

_ Et tu tires avec des balles réelles ?

_ Bien sûr ! C'est comme ça que ça marche en compétition.

Axel dégluti. Lui qui pensait être tombé sur un gamin inoffensif, on peut dire qu'il s'était bien planté. Une chose était sûre, il avait grandement intérêt, pour sa propre sécurité à prendre ses précaution avec Roxas. Pas envi de se retrouver avec une balle entre les deux yeux ou entre les jambes.

Il frissonna à cette idée mais se forçat bien vite à chasser ces images plus sombres les unes que les autres pour réorienter toute son attention vers le plus jeune.

De son côté, Roxas tentait de se souvenir comment tout cela avait commencé.

Voyons voir, il lui avait vaguement parlé d'un futur rendez-vous alors qu'ils étaient en plein contrôle de maths la veille. Du moins, c'est ce que le blond avait cru comprendre…

Enfin bref, toujours est-il que sans même lui fixer une date, le roux s'était tout bonnement invité chez lui _ Roxas aurait voulu lui demander comment il avait obtenu son adresse, mais le plus âgé ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'en placer une et était entré_ avec pour seule excuse qu'il voulait le voir.

Roxas grimaça. Pas que la présence du roux le gène particulièrement seulement il était plutôt mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se revoir en privé depuis l'histoire du baiser et le blond ne savait pas encore très bien comment il devait se comporter avec lui.

Sentant l'atmosphère plutôt lourde, il décida malgré tout d'essayer de relancer la conversation avec Axel, toujours occupé à détailler ses récompenses.

_ Et… sinon, quoi de neuf ?

Bon, ok. Pas très convainquant comme technique.

Axel sembla malgré tout comprendre les intentions de son ami et rentra dans son jeu.

_ Ben que de l'occasion... Au fait, j'ai pas vu Sora, il est pas là ?

_ Non, je crois qu'il est sorti avec Riku. Il m'avait vaguement parlé de bowling hier soir, ils ont dû aller faire une partie.

_ Je vois. Au fait dis-moi, lui aussi il pratique un sport ou une activité comme toi ? Axel se dit qu'il vaudrait peut être mieux mettre Riku au courant si le brun présentait un aussi grand risque que son frère.

_ Et bien. Il a fait de l'athlétisme pendant quatre ans mais comme on a déménagé récemment, il a dû arrêter pour le moment. Mais je crois qu'il compte reprendre l'an prochain.

_ Je vois…

_ Et Reno ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Ça va faire deux semaine qu'il est pas venu en cours, et il répond plus à mes sms.

Axel fit la moue.

_ Dis, pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles toujours de mon frère ?

_ Mais enfin, c'est normal que je m'inquiète ! s'indigna le blond. C'est mon ami après tout !

_ Ouais mais bon, je me le coltine assez toute la journée. C'est pas pour entendre parler de lui partout où je vais. Et surtout pas par mon copain.

Roxas se senti mal à l'aise. Il n'appréciait pas le ton sur lequel lui parlait son ami. Après tout, c'était tout de même normal qu'il prenne des nouvelles non ? Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du roux. Malgré tout il se sentit rassuré Axel lui avait bien dit qu'il le voyait la journée. Il ne lui était donc visiblement rien arrivé de grave.

Mais dans ce cas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reno ne lui avait pas répondu.

Alors qu'il cherchait à remettre ses idées en place, il senti une force le pousser et il s'écrasa en arrière.

Il atterrit sur son lit mais au moment où il voulu se redresser, une grande main vint saisir ses poignets avec brutalité pour les ramener au dessus de sa tête, l'immobilisant complètement.

_ Nan mais Axel qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ Je t'empêche de parler de mon frère plus longtemps. annonça calmement l'autre avec un sourire moqueur.

L'instant d'après, il fondit sur son cou, laissant avec férocité la marque de ses lèvres sur sa peau nue.

Le plus vieux passa sa deuxième main en dessous du T-shirt de l'autre qui se débattait toujours autant.

_ Axel putain, dégage de là immédiatement ! T'es malade ou quoi ?

Roxas se secouait à présent de manière frénétique dans le but de renverser Axel. Le roux finit par relever la tête vers celle du plus jeune.

_ Quoi ? On sort ensemble alors pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça ?

_ Ça me parait évident ! On est ensemble que depuis une semaine ! Tu vas beaucoup trop vite là !

Le roux s'était à présent entièrement relevé et observait avec colère le plus jeune.

_ Bien sûr que non ! J'ai déjà couché avec des personnes que je connaissais depuis bien moins de temps que ça ! C'est toi qui es trop coincé, voilà tout.

_ Peut être bien mais va falloir t'y faire !

_ Pfff. Je suis sûr que si Reno te l'avais proposé t'aurais accepté, j'me trompe ?

_ Mais punaise, tu va me dire enfin ce qu'il y a avec ton frangin ?

_ Te fous pas de moi, j'ai bien remarqué comment il te mate ! Ça crève les yeux qu'il veut coucher avec toi !

Les deux étaient à présent debout face à face et se défiaient du regard.

_ Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Reno est un bon pote c'est tout ! Tu te fais des films là !

_ Oui, t'as raison, c'est moi qui me fait des films ! Je te rappelles seulement que t'es MON copain, donc tu pourrais au moins te comporter comme tel !

_ Je t'avais prévenu dès le début de notre « relation » que c'était avant tout pour essayer !

Axel ricana.

_ Raison de plus ! « Pour essayer », ça sous entends donc que t'as bien envi de coucher avec moi !

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ En fait tu cherche à faire ton prude alors que t'es pas mieux que moi !

Tout se déroula très vite. En un instant, la jambe de Roxas s'était frayée un chemin jusqu'à l'entrejambe de l'autre et le moment qui suivait, Axel était étendu sur le sol, les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre et le visage enfoui entre les mains.

.

.

.

_ STRIIIIIKKKEEEEE !

Sora sauta en l'air et fit un signe de victoire à Riku qui rigolait juste derrière lui.

_ Et bah, finalement on dirait que j'ai perdu ! C'était quoi déjà le prix à payer ?

_ Le perdant doit offrir une boisson au vainqueur ! souffla le brun alors qu'il ôtait de ses pieds les chaussure de bowling pour remettre les siennes.

_ C'et vrai… grimaça l'argenté. Bon, un pari est un pari, qu'est-ce que je te prends ?

_ Un coca please !

_ Ça marche !

Alors que le plus vieux se dirigeait vers le bar, Sora repensa à l'après-midi. Il s'était vraiment bien amusé, en fait, c'était la première fois qu'il sortait seulement avec Riku et il avait eu l'impression de redécouvrir une autre personne.

Le Riku qu'il côtoyait au lycée affichait toujours un air provocateur, et même lorsqu'il était avec Axel et Reno, il était toujours pareil à lui-même. Sûrement était-ce l'image qu'il voulait que ses amis aient de lui.

Mais cet après-midi, il avait eu l'impression d'enfin voir son vrai visage. Il avait pu parler franchement avec lui et à aucun moment le plus vieux n'avait semblé se moquer de lui. Et au fond de lui, il senti gonfler une certaine joie. Comme s'il était le premier à avoir pu voir l'argenté ainsi.

De son coter, Riku soupira. C'est fou ce que ses zygomatiques pouvaient le faire souffrir en cet instant. D'avoir affiché ce même foutu sourire tout l'après-midi l'avait tout bonnement épuisé.

_ Pff …J'espère au moins que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. laissa t-il s'échapper alors qu'il réglait la note pour les boissons.

Il soupira une dernière fois, profitant de tourner encore le dos au plus jeune puis retourna vers Sora, un nouveau sourire collé sur la face.

Le brun se saisit de la bouteille et remercia chaleureusement l'argenté lorsqu'il remarqua la boisson que Riku avait choisi.

_ De la bière ? Le vendeur à accepté de t'en vendre ?

Riku haussa un sourcil.

_ Eu tu sais, je suis majeur moi.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai tendance à l'oublier parfois…

Riku remarqua le regard intrigué que le brun jetait à la cannette qu'il tenait.

_ Me dis quand même pas que t'as jamais bu d'alcool de ta vie ?

_ Et bien en fait, non pas vraiment. Je veux dire, mes parents nous autorisent Roxas et moi à prendre un verre pour les occasions comme les fêtes ou les anniversaire mais sinon…

_ Mais t'as bien seize ans pourtant, non ? J'en déduis donc que t'es en âge de boire ta première bière !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il arracha la bouteille de coca des mains du brun pour lui mettre à la place sa canette.

Sora hésita un moment, se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres puis finit par porter l'objet à sa bouche pour avaler une grande gorgée.

Il grimaça. Le goût était vraiment désagréable, tellement amer. Cela ne ressemblait en rien aux sodas sucrés qu'il aimait boire.

Il fut tenté pendant un cours moment de rendre sa cannette à Riku mais voyant le regard amusé que lui portait ce dernier, il reporta la canette à ses lèvres et but le reste du liquide d'une traite, tentant de ne pas faire attention au goût répugnant qui s'incrustait petit à petit sur son palais.

Un fois la canette vide, il la posa à coté de lui et tenta tant bien que mal d'exprimer un air victorieux alors que déjà, il sentait sa tête tourner un peu trop vite.

_ Eh oh, tu te sens bien ?

Sora entendait à peine ce que lui disait son ami. C'est pas possible, il n'était quand même pas saoul en buvant une simple petite canette. Il avait à présent des sueurs froides et, ne cherchant plus à cacher son malaise, se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Riku le regarda faire silencieusement, ne cachant pas sa déception. Il avait tout tenté pour se rapprocher cet après-midi du plus jeune et en instant, il avait foutu en l'air tout ses efforts. Il y avait de quoi rager tout de même.

Il attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que Sora sorte enfin de la petite pièce, le visage pale et les yeux légèrement humides. Il alla tout naturellement poser ses bras autour de ses épaules, dans le but de le soutenir.

_ Je suis désolé. souffla le brun entre deux respirations. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché notre après-midi.

_ Tu plaisantes ? C'est entièrement de ma faute, j'aurai pas du te refiler de l'alcool alors que tu le supportes pas. Allez, je te raccompagne chez toi.

_ Non, surtout pas ! gémit l'autre. Si jamais Roxas me voit rentrer comme ça, il va me passer un savon, et si jamais mes parents sont rentrés, mais là je crois que je peux signer mon arrêt de mort.

Riku ne se fit pas prier deux fois et sauta sur l'occasion.

_ Dans ce cas viens avec moi, je vais te filer de l'aspirine et des fringues de rechange.

_ Mais t'es pas à l'internat ?

_ Si, mais t'en fais pas, le week-end, il y a pas un chat, on croisera personne.

_ Ok, ça marche. De toute façon, je vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre…

L'argenté réprima un sourire vainqueur et soutint tant bien que mal son ami et ignorant les regards réprobateurs des passants…

.

.

.

.

_ Ecoute, je sais que tu vas trouver ça bête mais je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Axel observait le blond d'un regard neutre. Il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé depuis leur altercation.

Roxas reprit lentement, toujours sur le même ton neutre avec lequel il avait commencé.

_ J'vais pas te sortir une phrase toute niaise comme quoi j'ai besoin de réfléchir ou quelque chose du style. Seulement je pense que pour aujourd'hui c'est bon. Après ça je suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer.

_ Je vois.

Et sans rien ajouter, le roux se leva doucement et quitta la chambre sans même consulter son ami du regard. Le plus jeune se leva à son tour et suivit son aîné jusqu'à la porte. Il lui ouvrit et lui sourit gentiment mais l'autre le doubla simplement et disparu rapidement dans la rue, sans se retourner une seule fois.

Le blond sentit quelque chose se compresser et se serrer au fond de lui. En cet instant, il craignit de perdre définitivement un de ses amis si rares. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il nouait des liens avec quelqu'un… Au fond, il regrettait amèrement d'être sorti avec le roux. Combien de fois il avait déjà vu a auparavant : d'excellents amis qui ruinent toute leur complicité en sortant ensemble.

Roxas observa une dernière fois la ruelle par laquelle avait disparu Axel, sans doute dans le court espoir de le voir réapparaitre sans raison apparente. Mais le long couloir d'obscurité demeurait vide et seul le bruit des quelques oiseaux de soirées parvenait encore à ses oreilles.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que le temps avait passé si vite. Il avait l'impression que le moment où il était allé ouvrir à Axel plus tôt dans l'après-midi s'était déroulé il y a seulement une poignée de minutes.

Finalement, après un long moment, il se décida enfin à refermer la porte, non sans afficher un air déçu. Il aurait bien aimé parler à quelqu'un en ce moment, mais Sora n'était toujours pas rentré.

Il alla finalement directement se coucher, jugeant qu'il devait avoir besoin de repos.

Comme chaque soir depuis peu, il prit son portable et envoya un message à Reno. Dans les premiers temps, c'était avant tout des sms inquiets qui lui demandait où il était, s'il avait besoin d'aide ou de parler. Mais à présent, il lui envoyait des messages banals dans lesquels il lui résumait vaguement sa journée. Roxas ne savait même pas si le roux lisait ses messages mais c'était plus fort que lui…

« Salut. J'espère que t'as passé une bonne journée, pour moi on peut dire que ça à été plutôt raté. Je me suis enguelé avec ton frère et je crois qu'il m'en veut… Mais bon, je verrai bien, je pense que je dois encore m'expliquer avec lui. Tu reviens bientôt en cours ? Je m'ennuie, moi, tout seul en espagnol :) Bonne nuit ! »

Le blond hésita à appuyer sur la touche « envoyer ». Il ne voulait pas agacer le roux avec ses problèmes.

_ Oh et puis tant pis. murmura le blond en envoyant le message, décidé.

Il posa ensuite son téléphone juste à côté de son oreille comme chaque soir, et attendit la réponse de son ami. Vingt minutes plus tard, il se résigna et ferma les yeux, attendant le sommeil, comme chaque soir.

Enfin…

« Ting »

.

.

.

Plus loin dans la ville, Axel était assit sur un banc, le regard fixé droit devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

Il était à présent immobile depuis une bonne demi-heure et n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Plusieurs passants lui jetaient des regards interrogateurs auquel le roux ne prêtait pas la moindre attention.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pour qui il se prenait cette espèce de sale gosse ? Jamais encore il ne s'était fait jeter de cette manière, sans même avoir obtenu ce qu'il convoitait. Jamais on ne lui avait résisté ainsi.

Il lui avait fallut plusieurs mois pour pouvoir approcher le blond et maintenant, c'était finit ? Comme ça, en moins d'une journée ?

Le roux se redressa. Oh non, il était hors de question qu'il laisse tomber. Il s'était juré d'avoir ce gosse et n'allait pas baisser les bras au premier obstacle.

Il fallait qu'il remporte son prix, et qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait ou le prix à mettre en jeu.

.

.

.

Reno observait le plafond de sa chambre. Ça faisait combien de temps déjà qu'il n'était pas sorti ? Deux jours ? Peut-être plus… ça faisait un moment déjà qu'il ne comptait plus.

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis un bon moment. L'unique chose qui le ramenait encore au monde était les messages que lui envoyait Roxas chaque jour.

Ce soir là à nouveau son portable lui indiqua qu'il venait de recevoir un message de son ami. Ce soir là encore il allait taper une réponse, et ce soir là à nouveau, il ne répondra rien.

C'était stupide et il le savait.

Il savait bien que le blond devait s'inquiéter pour rien. Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliquer de lui donner quelques nouvelles, mais pourtant il ne parvenait pas à appuyer sur ce foutu bouton.

Les premiers temps, il se disait qu'il lui répondrait immédiatement le lendemain, mais finalement, au fil des jours, il comprit que le temps n'y changerait rien.

C'est donc résigner qu'il ouvrit le message de son ami. Roxas lui avait envoyé jusque là un grand nombre de messages tous plus longs les uns que les autres dans lesquels il exprimait son inquiétude pour lui, et jamais il ne lui avait répondu.

Alors pourquoi ce soir là, après avoir lu un simple sms d'à peine cinq lignes, Reno reçu comme un électrochoc ?

Pourquoi ces simples mots le sortirent d'une sorte de sommeil qui durait pourtant depuis plus de deux semaines ?

Le roux en oublia de se poser ces questions, alors qu'il pianotait aussi vite qu'il pouvait une réponse avant de l'envoyer.

.

.

.

Tiens, tu peux prendre ça. C'est pas très efficace mais bon, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal…

Sora saisit le verre que lui tendait l'argenté et le bu cul-sec. Le goût était amer mais le brun s'en fichait : tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que le martèlement qu'il ressentait s'arrête. A côté de lui, Riku le regardait, amusé.

_ Tout de même, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui supporte si mal l'alcool !

_ C'est bon. grommela le plus jeune. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai bu trop vite, voila tout !

_ Mouais. consenti l'autre, peu convaincu. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais là il est vraiment tard, faut que je songe à te ramener chez toi avant que tes parents s'inquiètent !

_ Oh, ils sont sûrement pas encore rentrés…Ils travaillent dans la politique, alors c'est pas rare qu'ils finissent à des heures tardives. En tout cas, je m'excuse encore pour tout à l'heure, j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir foutu en l'air ta journée.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai passé un super bon moment aujourd'hui ! Ça s'est pas terminé de la meilleure façon mais bon, c'est pas grave ! D'ici trois jours, on sera en vacances de noël, on pourra s'inviter plus souvent ! On pourra même fêter le nouvel an ensemble si tu veux !

Les yeux de Sora s'illuminèrent.

_ Ce serait génial ! C'est décidé, je réserve ce jour !

Le plus vieux éclata d'un rire sincère avant de frotter frénétiquement les cheveux de l'autre.

_ C'est donc réglé ! Bon, maintenant on y va, sinon on est encore là demain !

_ Yep, _let's go !_

_._

_._

_._

Roxas regarda sa montre. Devant lui, son professeur de mathématiques tentait vainement d'expliquer à la classe agitée un quelconque principe de trigonométrie. En temps normal, le blond comprenait relativement bien, mais aujourd'hui, rien. Pas moyen de saisir quelque chose.

Il sortit discrètement son portable de sa poche pour lire à nouveau le message que lui avait envoyé Reno deux jours plus tôt.

« Je dois te voir. Tu peux venir à la maison vendredi après les cours ? Axel sera pas là. Bye. »

Lorsqu'il avait reçu le message, il avait tout d'abord été ravi. Il s'était empressé de lui répondre positif, mais finalement, en y repensant, cette situation ne lui plaisait pas trop.

Il avait tenté de lui demander de ses nouvelles mais le roux n'avait plus répondu après ce message et Roxas appréhendait cette visite chez son ami.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment et il se demandait dans quel état il allait retrouver Reno. Et puis, ce « Axel sera pas là », c'est donc de lui que le roux voulait lui parler ?

Roxas et lui ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis « l'incident » et il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir ce sujet aujourd'hui.

Il voyait les aiguilles de l'horloge tourner au ralenti. D'ici un petit quart d'heure seulement, la sonnerie retentirait pour annoncer la fin des cours. Et dans une demi-heure tout au plus, il serait chez son ami.

_ Roxas.

Le blond se retourna. Derrière lui, Riku somnolait déjà à moitié et Sora le regardait, l'air agacé.

_ Hum ?

_ Je t'en prie, dis-moi que t'as pigé le cours…

Le blond haussa les épaules.

_ Non. Mais de toute façon on s'en fout, nan ?

_ Bah, ouais, en partie. Seulement on a un devoir maison à faire pour la rentrée.

_ Merddddeeeee.

Roxas tenta vainement de relire son cours, dans l'espoir de le comprendre mais les radians de x au carré restaient incompréhensibles pour lui.

Au bout de dix minutes de réflexion intense, il se décida enfin à interrompre le professeur afin que celui-ci lui explique mais alors qu'il levait la main, la sonnerie retentit.

_ Hé, Riku !

L'argenté se retourna à l'interpellation.

_ Ça te dirais de venir à la maison pour fêter le début des vacances ? J'ai des nouveaux jeux vidéo ! demanda Sora.

_ Ah, désolé mais ce soir je peux pas. J'ai enfin trouvé un appart' qui rentre dans mes critères de sélection et j'ai pris rendez-vous pour aller le visiter ce soir.

_ Bon tant pis c'est pas grave. On se reverra un de ces quatre.

_ Ouais, pas de problème ! Allez, bye !

.

.

.

Axel avançait dans la rue. Il s'était précipité en dehors de la salle dès la sonnerie. Aucune envie de croiser qui que ce soit. Ce soir, il avait prévu de faire tous les bars de cette putain de ville et de ne rentrer que lorsqu'il aurait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui finir sa soirée, et quitte à découcher s'il le faut !

.

.

.

Roxas pressait le pas. Décidément, ce quartier lui fichait la trouille. Cela faisait déjà deux fois en moins de cinq minutes qu'il refusait la marchandise que lui proposaient quelque camés et il en venait même, finalement, à espérer le moment où il arriverait chez son ami.

Arrivé devant la porte, le malaise revint mais il frappa sans hésitations, bien décidé à présent.

Derrière la porte, Reno finissait de jeter les canettes et autres produits illicites qui trainaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Il se précipita ensuite d'aller ouvrir.

Roxas lui afficha son plus beau sourire mais même avec le plus grand des efforts, lui ne parvenait qu'à lui renvoyer une mine sinistre.

_ Salut, ça va ? demanda le blond.

_ Faut que j'te parle.

.

.

.

Et voilà, cinquième chapitre bouclé. Comme d'habitude, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et je remercie toutes les personnes qui continuent à lire cette fic.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (enfin.. bientôt….)


	6. Effet simultané

_**Titre**__** : **__Juste un long rêve._

_**Rating**__** : **__M pour scènes violentes._

_**Couples**__** : **__Comme d'habitude._

_**Disclamer **__**: **__Rien n'est à moi mise à part l'histoire._

_**Note de l'auteur**__** :**_Voila, cette fic est bientôt terminée (plus qu'un chapitre et éventuellement un petit épilogue). Au début, je comptais faire une histoire plus longue mais je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans des dizaines de chapitres pour finalement ne jamais la terminer. J'ai pris un plaisir particulier à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Le « mystère » de Riku est enfin en partie dévoilé et je pense que cela va en surprendre certains (mais bon, en même temps, c'était un peu ce que je voulais, même si j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même). Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

..

..

..

_ Il y a un problème ?

Roxas était assis sur le canapé miteux et observait Reno. Ce dernier se tenait debout devant lui et ne le quittait pas du regard.

Comme il s'y attendait, Reno ignora la question, visiblement trop occupé à fixer le mur situé au fond de la minuscule pièce. Le blond se tordait nerveusement les mains. Il redoutait cette entrevue, s'était imaginé un grand nombre d'hypothèses quant à cette journée.

Lorsque Reno lui avait dit vouloir lui parler, il s'attendait à une discussion agitée, mais son ami n'avait encore prononcé aucune parole. En temps normal, Roxas aurait probablement perdu patience mais il voyait bien que son ami était mal à l'aise et que, de toute évidence, son but n'était pas de se moquer de lui.

Le roux esquissa un mouvement pour parler, mais seul un souffle las à peine perceptible passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

_ Tu préfères peut-être qu'on remette cette conversation à un autre jour ? T'as pas l'air d'aller bien…

_ Non. La voix du roux était grave et rauque.

Il se passa lentement la main dans les cheveux et fronça les sourcils.

_ Non…répéta-t-il. Je vais pas te foutre dehors. Pas tant que j'aurais pas dit ce que j'ai à dire.

Roxas se leva pour aller poser la main sur l'épaule de son ami..

_ Je t'écoute, vas-y.

_ Avant tout, je tiens à te prévenir : je suis pas du genre à me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Mais ce coup-ci, je vais aller à l'encontre de mes principes en commençant par une question très simple. Je sais déjà que tu sors avec Axel, mais je voudrais savoir si c'est sérieux entre vous deux ?

Roxas rougi violemment. La question l'avait pris au dépourvu et bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre envie de donner une réponse, il se reprit tout de même et répondit sans la moindre hésitation dans la voix.

_ Je ne pense que ce soit très sérieux non.

Reno ne cilla pas.

_ Tu l'aimes ?

_ Non… Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui et j'ai dit oui. Mais uniquement pour l'expérience, je ne pense pas que cela aille plus loin.

Les traits de Reno semblèrent se décrisper légèrement mais ses yeux restaient toujours aussi mélancoliques.

_ Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, on ne fait pas d' « expériences » avec Axel. Je le connais assez pour te dire que ce type est un vrai connard de la pire espèce qui soit. Il ne vie et respire que pour lui-même, passe son temps à s'amuser avec les autres. Il est comme un gosse, quand son jouet fini de le distraire, il s'en débarrasse et en cherche un autre.

Il s'arrêta un moment afin de reprendre son souffle.

_ J'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'ami, mais aussi loin que je me souvienne, tout ceux que j'ai pu avoir on fini par s'éloigner de moi par sa faute. Il n'a aucune pitié et c'est bien pour ça que je tiens à te mettre en garde parce que mine de rien, je t'apprécie énormément et j'ai pas envi que tu finisses comme tous les autres. Alors s'il te plait, et je ne dit pas ça par intérêt personnel et égoïste, quitte-le avant de le regretter.

Roxas déglutit.

_ Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça Reno. Je pense que ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi de m'avouer ce que tu viens de me dire…et je crois bien que je vais suivre ton conseil. J'ai déjà remarqué que le comportement d'Axel n'était pas celui qu'il voulait me montrer. En plus, je ne pense vraiment pas que notre relation puisse aller plus loin.

Reno soupira de soulagement et s'avança pour prendre le blond dans ses bras. Cette étreinte lui fit oublier en un instant les dernières semaines infernales qu'il avait vécu.

Roxas lui accorda un moment puis se dégagea avec douceur.

_ Je vais rentrer. Sora doit m'attendre et j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

_ Bien sûr.

Mais avant que Roxas n'ai atteint la poignée, Reno le rattrapa par le bras.

_ Roxas… une dernière chose.

_ Oui ?

_ Ecoute bien. S'il existe bien une personne plus abjecte que mon frère, c'est bien Riku. Lui, tu ne dois plus l'approcher.

_ Tu sais, je ne m'entends pas si bien que ça avec lui… C'est surtout Sora qui l'apprécie.

_ Et bien répète-lui mon avertissement.

Roxas fronça les sourcils.

_ Il est si dangereux que ça ?

_ J'en sais rien… vois-ça comme une intuition, ou ce que tu voudras, mais il cache quelque chose, il est pas net. Ça va faire plusieurs années que je le côtoie, et pourtant, je peux te dire qu'aujourd'hui encore, il reste la seule personne qui m'effraie vraiment.

_ Moi non plus il m'inspire pas confiance. Je préviendrai Sora et je compte bien me renseigner sur lui.

Le roux hocha la tête.

_ Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je ne prendrai pas de risque. Allez, Bye ! Et je compte sur toi pour revenir en cours dès la rentrée !

_ Ouais. T'en fais pas. Salut.

Après le départ de Roxas, Reno s'autorisa un faible sourire. Il ne pensait pas que tout allait si bien se passer. Il était heureux que son ami soit si compréhensif et raisonnable.

Il entra dans sa chambre et la vida de tout ce qu'il pouvait rester de suspect.

_ Il est temps que j'arrête mes conneries moi aussi. J'ai intérêt à faire des efforts dès maintenant si je veux espérer pouvoir briller à tes yeux…

..  
..

_ Et bah ! C'est plutôt grand ! En tout cas, c'est génial que t'ais enfin trouvé ce que tu cherchais !

Sora inspectait chaque coin de l'appartement tandis que Riku souriait, fier de lui.

_ Depuis le temps ! Je suis bien content d'avoir quitté cet internat à la con ! Au fait, Roxas à pas voulu venir ?

_ Non…ça fait deux jours qu'il sort à peine de sa chambre et passe son temps sur son ordi.

Riku haussa les épaules.

_ Il a peut-être juste besoin d'un peu de calme, voilà tout.

Sora se renfrogna.

_ T'insinues que c'est moi qui le dérange ?

_ Mais non ! Seulement, on a tous des moments où l'on est bien qu'avec soi-même.

La réponse calma un peut le brun.

_ Et sinon, ça te dit de rester dormir ce soir ?

_ Oh je voudrais trop ! Sora grimaça. Mais j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose désolé…Je dois aller faire mes achats pour noël…

_ C'est vrai que c'est bientôt. Bah t'en fais pas, je comprends. Et sinon alors, comment on fait pour la soirée de nouvel an ?

A ces mots, Le brun sauta à moitié sur place.

_ Je pourrai venir en début d'après-midi ! Comme ça on pourra tout préparer ensemble !

_ Ouai, bonne idée ! Et le soir, tu pourras donc dormir chez moi, tout s'arrange !

_ Super, donc, c'est réglé ! Bon, je rentre moi, à plus !

_ C'est ça bye !

..

..

Roxas était assis sur sa chaise et fixait l'écran de son ordinateur avec la même attention qu'au cours des heures précédentes. Il sentait des courbatures dans son dos et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang à cause de la fatigue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il recherchait mais toujours rien…

Il entendit la porte claquer et peu de temps après, Sora s'introduisait dans sa chambre, un sourire protecteur aux lèvres.

_ Hé, tu voudrais pas faire une pause ? Tu vas finir par devenir aveugle à force de fixer cet écran. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

_ Rien de spéciale…T'étais où ?

_ Chez Riku, je te l'ai dit ce matin ! Il m'a montré son nouvel appart', tu verrais ça, il est vraiment super !

_ Sora…le blond grimaça. Tu sais, tu devrais pas traîner avec Riku. Il est bizarre.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu le connais pas, voilà tout ! Moi je m'entends super bien avec lui et je peux te dire qu'il est super sympa !

_ S'il te plait écoute-moi… Franchement il me rassure pas ce type, je dis ça pour te protéger moi.

Cette fois le brun s'emporta.

_ Tu le connais pas je te dis ! T'as jamais essayé de le connaitre ! Est-ce que moi je te fais des réflexions quant à tes amis ? Je m'en vais.

Sora sorti sans oublier de claquer bruyamment la porte derrière lui.  
Roxas s'attrista. Il était déçu que son frère ne prête pas plus attention à ses conseils. Il était si rare que lui et son frère se disputent. Il ouvrit lentement son tiroir et observa avec tristesse le petit paquet qu'il avait soigneusement emballé.

Il était hors de question qu'il s'excuse, ses doutes restaient les mêmes, mais il allait tout de même essayer de ne pas parler de ça avec Sora pendant les prochains jours, en espérant que tout irait mieux à Noël.

Il soupira et éteignit son ordinateur. Il n'avait encore rien trouvé mais il ne se décourageait pas. Il avait quelque chose de très urgent à faire. Il prit son portable, composa rapidement un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur à force et attendit. A chaque sonnerie, son pouls s'accélérait un peu plus mais il tint bon. Après quelques instants qui parurent bien long, quelqu'un décrocha.

_ Ouai Roxas ? Quoi de neuf ?

_ Salut Axel. Est-ce qu'on peut se voir s'il te plait ?

..

..

Axel avait été surpris de l'appel du blond. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés après l'incident précédent. La voix de Roxas était tendue mais le roux n'y prêta pas grande attention. Après un court échange, il fixa un rendez-vous dans un petit parc l'heure suivante.

Dès qu'il eut raccroché, il poussa un cri de victoire. Il savait que Roxas allait craquer avant lui et c'était chose faite. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se pointer devant lui, à lui sortir quelque excuse bidon, l'histoire serait oubliée et il pourrait à nouveau tenter sa chance.  
Il se précipita dans sa chambre pour aller choisir quelques vêtements plus présentables que l'unique caleçon qu'il portait en ce moment.

_ Où tu vas ?

Il se tourna lentement vers la silhouette encore à moitié endormie qui occupait son lit. Il avait profité de l'absence de son frère pour ramener un peu de réconfort la nuit précédente. Une petite brune facile qu'il avait ramenée d'une de ses « sorties ».

_ Je sors. Tâche d'être partie avant que je revienne, je serai avec quelqu'un.

Elle voulut protester mais voyant qu'Axel s'était déjà totalement désintéressé de sa présence, elle baissa simplement les yeux et se leva pour rechercher ses vêtements, éparpillée un peu partout dans la pièce. Une fois couverte, elle sorti de l'habitation avec malgré tout un dernier regard en arrière avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escalier.

S'il marchait à son rythme, Axel aurait juste le temps d'arriver au lieu de rendez-vous. C'est donc d'un pas calme et serein qu'il prit le chemin qui passait par le centre ville, histoire de regarder un peu les vitrines en passant.

Il s'arrêta un moment devant une boutique de musique pour observer les instruments mis en exposition. Il s'attarda particulièrement devant une guitare, la détaillant, mais continua sa route en voyant le prix affiché.

Il passa encore un moment devant les boutiques de marques, les bijoutiers et arriva finalement à l'entrée du parc. L'endroit était bruyant et animé. Des enfants passèrent devant lui en riant et il ne put réprimer un sourire en les voyants ainsi.

Il s'installa finalement sur un banc et attendit. Il avait quinze minutes d'avances mais il s'en fichait, il aimait bien se poser sans rien faire. En plus il ne faisait pas encore très froid pour la saison.

Mais cinq minutes après seulement, il aperçu plus loin Roxas. Ce dernier jetait des regards furtifs et le roux, bien qu'amusé par son comportement finit par l'interpeller. Le blond s'arrêta net, puis s'approcha avec prudence avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami.

_ Alors, tu vas bien ? demanda le roux, enjoué.

_ Oui, oui tranquille.

_ Au fait, pour la dernière fois, je voulais te dire que je m'excuse… j'ai vraiment pas assur..

_ Axel. Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter. Et je suis sérieux.

Les traits de l'autre se décomposèrent. Son sourire se transforma en rictus nerveux.

_ Quoi ? Mais, tu te fous de moi ?

Sa voix se voulait amusée mais tremblante. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Il reprit, tentant de garder son calme.

_ Je viens de te dire que j'étais désolé pour l'autre fois !

_ Ça n'a rien à voir, je t'assure ! Je vais rien te cacher, j'ai parler avec Reno et..

Le prénom provoqua un électrochoc sur le roux qui cette fois, ne tenta plus aucune maîtrise. Ses yeux étaient plus menaçants que jamais et sa bouche se tordait en une sorte de grimace.

Le masque tomba.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit cet enfoiré ? Me dit pas que tu crois toutes les conneries qu'il peut sortir putain !

Roxas tremblait. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son ami ainsi. Pendant un moment, l'envie lui vînt de s'enfuir en courant mais l'autre aurait vite fais de le rattraper. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était tenter de calmer son ami.

_ Ecoute, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui ! Mais sois raisonnable, tu vois bien qu'entre nous ça n'avance pas !

Axel éclata de rire.

_ Evidemment ! Tu me laisse jamais te toucher ! Mais je suis sûr que si tu te laissais un peu faire tu finirais par apprécier.

_ Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? J'ai pas décidé de sortir avec toi pour du sexe !

_ Moi si ! Putain mais pourquoi t'es si compliqué comme mec ? Tu pourrais pas juste fermer ta gueule comme tous les autres ?

_ Au moins, je pars sans regret !

Axel observa le blond. Ses poings étaient serrés. Merde…il avait craqué. Maintenant c'était foutu.

..

..

..

Roxas avait envie de rire. Bien sûr, il se doutait bien que sa relation avec le roux ne valait pas grand-chose. Mais ses paroles avaient eu comme un impact sur lui. Quand il reprit conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il n'était déjà plus dans le parc. En regardant autour de lui, il reconnu son quartier. Il avait dû courir jusque là sans vraiment le réaliser.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de déprimer ainsi. De toute façon, le résultat était le même. Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il avait le temps pour broyer du noir. Il devait reprendre ses recherches sur le champ.  
Mais avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il fit un arrêt dans celle de son frère.

_ Sora ?

Le brun était allongé dans son lit. Il tenait dans ses mains une petite balle en caoutchouc qu'il lançait à intervalles réguliers sur le mur.

_ Je peux entrer ?

_ Bien sûr.

Il semblait comme d'habitude mais Roxas percevait une certaine hésitation dans sa voix.

_ Ecoute, je suis désolé si j'ai pu te fâcher tout à l'heure. Après tout, t'es en droit d'apprécier qui tu veux.

_ T'en fais pas, c'est oublié !

Sora lui sourit franchement et le blond sentit tout le stress précédent retomber.

_ Merci. Bon, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps !

Et il retourna dans la chambre, malgré tout rassuré que son frère ne lui en veule plus. Il prit cinq minutes pour s'allonger sur son lit et souffler un peu. Mais ce laps de temps passé, il se rassit à son bureau et ralluma son ordinateur.

..  
..

_ JOYEUX NOEL !

Sora s'était jeté sur le lit de son jumeau et le chatouillait en rigolant.

_ Arrête ! articula Roxas entre deux rires.

_ Dis que tu abandonnes !

_ Oui, c'est bon, j'abandonne mais descend !

Le brun afficha un sourire victorieux et s'assit calmement sur le rebord du lit. Roxas s'étira puis se tourna vers son frère en souriant.

_ Joyeux noël ! Même si techniquement, ce n'est que demain le vingt-cinq !

_ Oui, mais c'est ce soir qu'on fait la fête et qu'on échange les cadeaux ! Allez, on se bouge, on doit aider les parents pour tout préparer pour ce soir !

_ J'arrive, j'arrive.

..  
..

Reno regardait la télévision. Un vieux film de noël passait à la télé. Le troisième à la suite. C'est donc sans gros étonnement qu'en regarda sur son portable, il vit que c'était le réveillon.

Bah. Pour lui, c'était un jour comme les autres. Axel n'était pas là ce soir encore, mais de toute façon, c'était pas comme si ils avaient fêté quoique ce soit ensemble ces dernières années. Il lui semblait loin le temps où il veillait toute la nuit avec son frère pour surprendre le Père Noël…

Son portable vibra. Il consulta ses message et en découvrit deux, arrivés avec peu de temps d'intervalles. Le premier était de Roxas.

« Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée ! »

Il sourit. Le second était de Sora.

« Héhé ! Merry Christmas ! Alors, j'espère que t'as bien été sage cette année ! »

Cette fois-ci, il se permit un grand éclat de rire. Il devrait songer à aller acheté un petit quelque chose pour ces deux-là…

..

..

Riku marchait silencieusement dans la neige. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il s'en était douté. Il n'éprouvait rien en ce moment. C'était bizarre pourtant, il devrait réagir. Mais rien.

Il attendit que quelque chose se produise en lui. Attendit de longues minutes sous la neige mais les minutes passèrent et son état demeura le même. Il finit donc par hausser les épaules et prit le chemin de son appartement.

..

_ Tiens Roxas !

Le blond rougi légèrement à l'attention et se saisit du paquet que lui tendait Sora. Il déchira le papier sous l'œil excité de son frère. Il s'agissait d'un DVD qu'il voulait s'acheter depuis un moment.

_ Merci beaucoup Sora ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point sa me fait plaisir !

Il lui tendit ensuite le sien avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Le brun l'ouvrit avec rapidité et sorti son cadeau. Une magnifique chaine en argent au bout de laquelle pendait un petit pendentif en forme de couronne.

_ Elle est super belle ! Mais ça a du de coûter cher !

_ T'en fais, pas, pas tant que ça. plaisanta Roxas avec un clin d'œil.

L'autre passa le bijou autour de son coup et fit un tour sur lui-même, comme le font les mannequins lors des défilés.

_ Il me va bien ?

_ Mais oui, il te va très bien !

Le blond se pencha pour faire la bise à son frère.

_ Joyeux Noël mon vieux !

_ Joyeux Noël !

..  
..

Quelques jours plus tard, Roxas avait repris ses recherches. Mais malgré ses efforts, il n'avait encore trouvé aucun résultat qui lui convienne. Jusqu'à ce matin. Alors qu'il feuilletait rapidement comme à son habitude le journal, quelque chose attira son regard.

Un nom.

Il se redressa immédiatement et lu.

Ce serait une simple coïncidence ? Cela paraissait totalement invraisemblable, bien que logique.

_ Je dois me gourer, je suis forcément sur une mauvaise piste.

Mais il posa tout de même sa lecture et retourna à son ordinateur.. Après seulement deux, trois clics, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il lut attentivement la page, se raidissant à plusieurs reprises.

_ Non, tout de même. Je me fais un film là, c'est pas possible.

Il saisit un instant son portable et composa le numéro de Reno mais après réflexion, il le relaissa tombe à ses coter. Il n'allait pas gêner son ami pour une connerie pareille. Mais, dans le doute, aussi infime soit-il, il allait vérifier ça avant de passer à autre chose.

..  
..

_ Bon, Roxas moi j'y vais !

Le blond était en train d'enfiler son blouson et se retourna surpris.

_ Où ça ?

_ T'écoutes jamais quand on te parle ? Je t'ai déjà dit que ce soir, je vais fêter le nouvel an chez Riku.

Roxas tressailli mais ne dit rien.

_ Et toi alors, où tu vas ?

_ J'ai un endroit à aller voir.

_ Euu… tu sais, les magasins risquent d'être fermés aujourd'hui, juste pour te dire.

Roxas mit son écharpe autour de son cou.

_ T'en fais pas, je pense que sa ira.

_ Fais comme tu veux. Bye !

Roxas sorti quelques minutes après et se répéta encore une fois le trajet. Il n'était vraiment pas rassuré mais il fallait qu'il soit sûr. Il avança dans la neige et se vida l'esprit.

..

..

Sora et Riku étaient dans la cuisine et préparaient leur repas.

_ Ah, je sent que cette soirée va vraiment être super !

_ Ouai ! Depuis le temps qu'on avait prévu ça ! Mais ton frère va pas s'ennuyer, tout seul ?

_ Je pense pas, t'en fais pas ! Et puis apparemment il avait à faire aujourd'hui.

_ Je vois. Et puis bon, je suppose que vous pouvez vous débrouiller l'un sans l'autre maintenant.

L'argenté saisit brusquement le brun par la taille.

_ Ah Riku arrête mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

_ Rien, rien je déconne !

Mais Sora se dégagea.

_ Bon, on va manger, j'ai faim moi !

L'autre rigola.

_ Estomac sur pattes va !

..  
..

Axel était assis sur le canapé rouge d'une boite de nuit. Sur ses genoux, une gonzesse qui se frottait contre lui. Il essayait de se détendre mais rien à faire, il était toujours sur les nerfs… Autant que depuis ce jour là.

_ Dis donc, si je te dérange, tu peux le dire. ronronna sa conquête en déposant un baiser au creux de son cou.

Il ne répliqua rien mais dégagea le poids qui lui écrasait les jambes.

_ Je vais fumer.

..  
..

_ Fouaaaa ! C'était bon !

_ Content que ça t'ai plu !

Riku ne quittait pas des yeux le brun. Depuis le début de cette soirée, il n'avait pas cessé de calmer ses pulsions.

_ Merci ! Je passe vraiment une excellente soirée avec toi !

Mais là…c'en était trop.

Il se leva sans rien dire, agrippa Sora et le jeta presque avec violence sur le canapé. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit, les lèvres du brun furent recouvertes par celles de son ami.

Il se dégagea brusquement.

_ Riku ! Arrête, il y a une limite à taquiner les gens.

La fin de sa phrase mourut sans sa gorge.

Riku le regardait avec un immense sourire moqueur et ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes amusées. Il avait devant lui une toute autre personne.

_ Riku… pousse-toi s'il te plait.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

L'argenté n'attendit pas la réponse et fondit sur le cou de Sora. Ce dernier, totalement paralysé tremblait à présent de tout ses membres. Il essaya dans un ultime effort de repousser l'autre mais Riku lui attrapa les poignets et les fixa au dessus de sa tête afin de l'immobiliser.

_ Allons, part pas. Tu vas voir, tu vas passer le meilleur moment de ta vie..

..  
..

Roxas sorti en courant du bâtiment.

_ Putain, nan mais je rêve… On nage en plein délire là…

Il prit son portable et composa sans hésiter le numéro de son ami.. Reno répondit dès la première sonnerie.

_ Ouai ? Roxas ?

_ Reno ! Je sais pour Riku !

_ Hein ? Comment ça ? Calme-toi et explique-moi.

..  
..

_ Riku, je t'en prie arrête !

Mais l'argenté restait sourd aux supplications. Tout en continuant de bloquer les mains de Sora, il défit lentement de l'autre les boutons de sa chemise. Son regard était brulant et c'est sans attente qu'il passa ses doigts sur le torse de l'autre.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après tout ce temps de convoitise, il allait enfin recevoir son dû.

Sous lui, le visage de Sora était plié par l'effroi et de petites larmes commençaient à se former aux coins de ses yeux. Mais il s'en fichait. Ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir ne lui importait pas. Dans le moment présent, seul son unique plaisir comptait.

Il continua ses caresses, joignant à ses doigts sa langue. Elle parcourait le torse nu avec avidité, bien décidé à goûter à chaque petite parcelle de peau.

Mais malgré sa joie, un seul détail manquait à son extase. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, mais le brun résistait et gesticulait dans tous les sens.

Parsemant toujours le torses de baisers furtifs, l'argenté descendit lentement sa main sur le pantalon du brun. Sora tressailli plus fort encore mais restait toujours silencieux, trop choqué pour dire quoique se soit.

_ Arrête donc de bouger…

La voix n'était qu'un murmure.

_Riku… S'il te plait !

Mais à nouveau, l'argenté resta de marbre et continua son œuvre. Il commençait à présent à déboutonner le pantalon du brun, mais ce dernier réagi au quart de tour et se releva brutalement, décrochant au passage un coup de boule violent à son agresseur.

Riku tomba au sol, momentanément sonné et Sora en profita pour se relever et s'éloigner de l'autre.

Mais l'argenté eu vite fait de reprendre ses esprits. Il regardait Sora d'un air menaçant et avant que le brun n'ai pu réagir, il le saisit à nouveau par le bras.

_ Crois pas que je vais abandonner comme ça.

Sora assenait des coups dans le vide, tentant en vain de se dégager. Quand soudain, tout se déroula très vite.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée et l'instant d'après, Roxas surgissait et frappait avec force Riku en pleine figure.

Le blond s'était placé devant entre son frère et l'argenté, les bras tendu comme pour faire barrière.

Riku se releva, la mâchoire entre les mains.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu viens foutre là toi ?

Roxas avait le souffle court. Il prit un instant pour se ressaisir et parla avec le plus de calme que possible.

_ Je me suis toujours méfié de toi. Quelque chose en toi me révulsait. J'ai longtemps cherché la cause de mon malaise, et la signification à ton comportement, et, lorsqu'un matin, j'ai vu ça dans un journal, j'ai d'abord pensé que c'était impossible. Qu'on ne voyait pas ce genre de chose dans la vraie vie. Mais après plusieurs recherches approfondies, j'ai enfin compris ton problème.

Riku se tenait droit et écoutait avec attention. Il ricana.

_ Ah oui ? Et serais-tu assez aimable pour bien vouloir me l'apprendre ?

Roxas ferma les yeux. Il cherchait un moyen de se calmer, de garder son sang froid. Derrière lui, Sora regardait son frère d'un air perdu.

Après quelques secondes, le blond rouvrit les yeux et dit sur le ton le plus calme qui lui était possible d'employer.

_ Tu es atteint de psychopathie.

..  
..

Et voilà ! C'est en espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment que je vous dis à la prochaine (je vais essayer d'écrire le dernier chapitre le plus vite possible) !


End file.
